The joke
by bye bye sora
Summary: It was only a little 'joke' that Francis wanted to do with Arthur but it went wrong, he feel in love for his target... drama issues and love affairs.  Fruk, Rusame, and more may appear... rating M for sexual acts.
1. The joke

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>*Francis POV*<strong>

It was a joke.

Just a joke; a little stupid joke that I love to do with people… -takes a deep breath,- I never thought it could be more than a joke…. really… I'm from 'The country of L'amour'…. I am not rejected…

.

_Gilbert: Don't tell me you find that pretty…_

_Francis: Behind those caterpillars is some beauty, I can see mon amie…_

_Gilbert: that means you will play with him? Make him fall for you?_

_Francis: Oui…. it will be fun don't you think?… it's a challenge…_

_Antonio: I bet he can…. he always gets what he wants…_

_Gilbert: I bet against… that one likes Isolation…._

_Francis: hohonhon don't underestimate moi…. I had many lovers… I made them fall for me… I can do this…. give me 2 months…_

_._

'Stupid joke….' -sneers-

Several moths passed. I live practically with him and yet, he doesn't see me…

At first he was unbearable, snob, stubborn, I wanted to kill him but then… He smiled to me, a true pure smile and I saw it… All his beauty, all his loneliness, pain, longing, intelligence and even care. It was all there but he decided not to show it, stupid man…

For some reason I wanted to make him show it, I wanted to see it again, I _needed_ to see it so I forgot about the bet and stop make moves and with time I fell for him… _I_ am the stupid man….

Antonio and Gilbert wanted me to end this bet and decide that I lost but I can't lose… I can't…. I have my pride you see… so I was about to make my last and most painful move…

Yesterday we were to one pub together, he became drunk in no time… always the same Arthur, always…. and he kept talking about Alfred…. that hurt more and more in every word for some odd reason and I'm used to hear him talking about the other… you see they share this brotherly love… I hope is just that, well… never mind… I can't even read him properly…. That's what he does to me…

When the time came I was done… I needed to have him and end this game before I fell completely in love with this man… So I took him home…

There we were and for some reason this time he didn't fight my kisses and hands starting to undress him, for some reason he kissed back and reacted to every single touch, oh… and I could feel how inebriated the other was…

For some reason I pulled back and stared at him… _**I am the stupid man…..**_

I wanted to see him, feel him, touch him… but then I only wanted him to see me, to talk to me, to smile to me, to feel me… to wish every move and touch of my body and soul…

To love me…

I wished this, but couldn't move, I broke the stare and left… I couldn't handle the look on his eyes.. he was disappointed that I was making that to him… I could see it…

Someone said to me that sleep around is for the weak and love for the strong ones… I guess I'm too weak to make him love me… he will never love me the way I started to love him… I am the stupid man…

.

***Arthur POV***

Stupid frog… He stopped making moves now that…. Never mind…

He's always around, with that perfect existence and people trying to get his attention but for some reason I haven't seen him with anyone for a while… And he is always here, cooking, cleaning and helping; which I find annoying, but he makes me laugh, and company so I guess I don't mind it that much…

One month ago I noticed he was lonely, and for some reason sad, I didn't ask of course, but I could see it and he stared at me with a different look, a look no one gave me before, I actually didn't get it but didn't ask… Then I noticed he was pretty… pretty for a frog I mean… and kind… for some reason he likes to make the others feel good, even if he does it in the wrong way… that makes me wonder if he feels good himself…

He stopped making moves on me… I heard he had a bet, I guess he lost and that's why he's acting like that, too calm and less flirt, which is good… I guess… I mean now I don't need to care about him trying to get into my pants… which is weird… not that I liked it of course…

Yesterday he took me to a pub, I don't know if it was my inebriated state but I decided to give him a chance, after all he tried it for months… I mean not that I care of course, I don't like him…. but he's not _that_ bad either…

I didn't fight, it felt good feeling someone kissing and caressing me, not any one, him… he has that rose scented smell, that silky hair, in which he spent hours _believe me_, that firm and soft hands touching me and his mouth on mine, he tasted like wine, I should have guessed, but for some reason I wanted him, more and more and barely believed when he pulled back… why? He stood there looking at me with that deep blue eyes and said nothing… just stared… then it seemed he wanted to say something but he putt his head down in shame and walked away…

I should have guessed… he would never want someone like me…. even for one night… I'm not '_lovable_'…

He once said love is for the strongest… I guess he is stronger than me… I mean… he loved so many and I haven't… the problem is that I only realised I loved him after he left…

Stupid frog….. he left…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

_'Stupid headache… '_

I woke up sprawled on the bed and with one horrific headache;

After the frog was gone I drank more, I didn't cry! Man don't cry, especially gentleman like me! But I drank, a lot, trying to forget that look, desperately disgusted look and yet I still remember _his body above mine, his hands caressing my-_.

I took a bath and carried on as always and sat on the coffee sipping my tea peacefully, but of course someone loud and obnoxious had to come and turn my headache even worse. Alfred!

"Hey Artie! what's up?" said obnoxious blond almost yelled taking the seat in front of him and eating one hamburger, in the morning, _again_. Does he even know how to talk lowly?

I sighed and addressed to him grabbing the newspaper and avoiding looking at him munching one hamburger, munching meaning that he was eating it so fast and in such a way that was painful to see, "could you address to me properly! and stop making such noises while you eat lad?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see you are in a bad mood, what's up? French bastard again?" the blond smiles widely clearly amused with my misery, the git!

"No! I have a headache, and would be glad if you talked lower." I said annoyed and reading the newspaper, not really paying attention to more than the titles.

"Uh, I see, _hangover_… finally got into his pants? Wait… he got into your right? I wouldn't really expect him to bo-"

"What do you mean? Are you daft? Of course it's nothing like that!" I cut him angrily and slight embarrassed, and I would top of course!

"Chill Artie, I was kidding, you are such a prick! you are trying it for like what, weeks?" the blond laughed hard making me hissing to the sound of his loud pinched laugh, how did the adorable kid I knew become this?

"Shouldn't you be dry humping the 'Russian commie' as you so cleverly put it?" I turned the mocking around. It's always worth to see that embarrassed blush and the poor tentative of denial, _always_.

"What! He's like totally evil! And I do not do such thing with him! He's the one that tries to molest every one on the office and I, as the Hero, have to stop him… of course it takes sacrifices…and that one time was… it was not like that he attacked me and I was fighting back!" he spat not sounding convincing at all, murmuring and trailing lowly clearly embarrassed.

The said Russian is one of our co-workers and is clearly bad with social interaction because he is a bit creepy and surprisingly scary, especially when confronted. I shivered at the image of Alfred pinned against the wall kissing eagerly and moaning like a slut, even if they were both clothed when I walked in and saw such view they did not stop and I am sure that at least Alfred came… god how I wished to forget that image… grrrr my headache is getting worse again I can't believe I found it slight hot! _Stop! Arthur! Focus!_

I tried to forget it, again, reading one line that said that Turkey is trying to enter on NATO, how good for them… I nodded to him; at least now I would get my peace back, or would, if the blond was not such a child, I really need to re-evaluate my friendships…

"Aaaand! The fucking bastard refused to let me pay the last.. ur… hum… 'Comrades go out' yeah! He's such a urrrrrrggg" he ended badly but cheerfully enough to let know he thinks he hide it successfully.

"You went on another date with him?" I raised one amused bushy eyebrow. It is interesting how these two still think they are subtle and deny it when they are obviously in a relationship, even if they do not admit so… Well the Russian doesn't denies or admits but Alfred denies for both.

"N-no, of course not! I would _never_ date a commie! Especially a guy commie! I like tits! _biiig_ ones! Like is sister ones ... Well, not so big, that was scary, she almost choked me and he laughed… not cool man! what?"

"So you know is sister?" how far has this gone? Oh great now the young is sipping like a decent person on his coke and blushing… at least I forgot about the frog, shit…. reminded again… compose Arthur! Focus! The lad needs advice, or not, this seems really advanced….

"Well, I may or may have not be invited to his house and crashed there for a few days and meet his sisters and … yeah… " he talk in such low tone that I was glad that my headache turned my hearing better.

"Hum, that really sounds like a relationship to me…" I teased.

"No way dude! no! He may be totally hot and hunk and stuff but I am not gay! And he's a commie…"

_'Yeas, yes, that's why you have thrown a chair to the Chinese man on the sales department when he hugged Ivan…'_ I thought amused, was a bit scary though, those two make a terribly strong partnership; is a shame they spent more time fighting than agreeing…

"Do you realise that be attracted and _have_ sexual relations with man mean that you are gay don't you?" I said softly and he looked at me as offended then sighed.

"Yeah.. I mean… okay… I may be a tad gay… but I'm not gay for the commie!" he spat again loudly but a third person appeared, great; now that I was getting distracted the frog had to come!

"_Bonjour mes amies_!" the frog said, _really?_

"Hey Francis! Good that you are here I needed to talk with you both!" Alfred said enthusiastically forgetting every single thing before, and not realising the way I hold the newspaper tight and sink in the chair and the way Francis sits tense on his side not looking at me, stupid frog…

"Morning… What do you need Al?" I tried to sound the most casual possible, I'm superior to this!

"Do you guys remember Mattie? My twin, he was here last year!"

"Who?" both replied looking at each other and focussing quickly on the blond.

"My bro! he's in Canada… geez.. why does this always happen!" he face palmed and both reminded the quiet polite blond, a mirror of his brother but with soft edges and different eye colour.

"Oui Matthew, what about him?" Francis relied smiling to the blond.

"Well.. he finished his degree and is coming here… but he doesn't have enough money to come and stay here with me until he finds a job… my money is not enough and I was hoping you could help us…" he showed his best impression of a puppy, which was pretty good, I even wondered if he trained it on the mirror, and pleaded to us.

"Well, I am short in money but I can try to find a bit help…" I said glancing at the cheerful French, I know how he loves the kid, he even insists to be called his 'big brother'…

"I have money saved I can help!" Francis smiled widely.

"NO!" I spat only to be looked strangely by both, well I didn't mean to be so loud, god.. Stop looking like that…

"I mean, you can't you are saving to make the bakery and you said you are almost there…" I shouldn't care, I really shouldn't but the frog's dream is to own the stupid bakery and he is so close… he had such a glint on his happy face when he said that were just a few more months of saving…. _God, how I hate him!_

Alfred looked a bit guilty and frowned, he also knew it but the French turned to him.

"It's okay, I really appreciate Arthur but, I really miss my _petit Coeur _and it will be a pleasure to help, besides what is just a more months of savings?" he waved and laughed

"Really! You guys are the best! I'm going to call him! And I promise I will pay this one!" Alfred stood up and hugged us, one at each time and ran away, I frowned, stupid kind man, that's why he can't have nothing for himself, helps the albino, helps the Spaniard, helps me… fucking Francis….

The ambient was slight tense again, I sipped on the rest of my tea, now cold and turned my gaze to the paper crunched where my hand was, oh well..

"You… you were not at home earlier." I tried to sound normal, I can do this, and we are not a couple or something, for god's sake.

"I slept at Toni's… " he paused, he sounded he was saying something more but closed his mouth speaking when the silence was too much again "have you had breakfast?"

"Of course! I know how to take care of myself; I don't need you to cook for me!" I spat, sounded a bit more harsh than I meant but the bastard deserves, he fucking left and probably to take care of his 'problem' with the hot Spaniard… Bloody frog with his pretty friends and pretty hair glowing in the morning sun…. fuck! Focus Arthur! Oh look Greece, Portugal and Ireland are now 'junk'… that's not good….

"Arthur, I… do you remember what happened yesterday?" the French looked serious and slight perturbed I decided to lie, was for the best anyway, I can't be hurt again, not again…

"No, should I?" I placed the newspaper down the French gave a sigh and relaxed visibly, really? Am I really that horrible that the man that slept with everybody was disturbed to sleep with me! God… I'm not feeling well…

"N-no.. It's… you drank a bit too much and I did the same just that… I don't remember much either" he smiled, The nerve!

I stood, noticing how Francis tensed and looked up eyes wide, walked away hurting and with a big lump on my throat, I don't need this… -I don't need the frog for nothing! I am at least minimally desirable! dammit all!

I had lovers! I can't be that awful! I walked too fast for my own good and now even my headache reached a historical pain, this will be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Francis POV-<strong>

I was happy that I would see Matthew again; I looked to the man in front of me. It was so sweet of him to think of my bakery, he really cares, he pretends not to care but he does… that warmed my heart.

I tried to keep my cool, I am a suave and charming man, I know it and I perfected that part of me for years but in front of this man everything comes wrong, I am sure that even my best outfit will look horrible on me if I am trying to use it on the Englishman…. That must be the problem, Brits are complicated things…

I was tense and could not deny, I could feel tension coming from the man who was especially interested in the European news and tried to know how much he remembers, I was relieved when he said he didn't, I didn't want to make a fool of myself, backing down at the last-minute like a coward, -like the coward I realised I am,- but in the minute I relaxed I saw pain and anger on the other eyes and realised he must remember something.

In the moment I was about to speak the other stormed out leaving me alone standing and calling for him to come back.

I looked down at the newspaper, 'Greece is junk' I read but I was the one feeling like it…

.

It was 9:15 and I was on the office, I was early 15 minutes searching for Arthur, maybe I could talk to him and explain myself, maybe I could admit- no, I can't… I stepped out of Arthur's tinny office and walked away passing by a too cheerful Alfred with another cheerful, but not so cheerful Russian and heard what they said by coincidence. They are strangely cute with each other when they think they are alone…

"I am glad _Matvey_ will come, I am really sorry I can not help _lyubov_… I have to help my sister paying her school an-" the light blond Russian, with strangely purple eyes, Francis must say that he had his charms, said and was interrupted by a laughing American.

"Oh dude, forget that! I'm so happy! You will know him better and, uh, Ivan! You can introduce your hot sister to him! The oldest, not the creepy!"

"But I really wanted to help, is not fair that I do not help my _Amerikanski_.." he said with a slight pout and playful tone in the end.

"You are only saying that to get on my pants commie!" the blond closed the gape between them and got hold on the tallest man scarf.

"I do not need that to get on your pants~~" he cheerfully grabbed his waist and nibbled on his ear.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you show me that?" he grabbed the other's hair and raised one eyebrow-

And with that I walked away, and those two still think they fool people, really? They are worse than teens making out everywhere and fighting just for the sake of another reason to get each other, even not needing that…

I sighed. I really need a break, even the '_kids_', because those two are the most childish adults he ever saw, are getting some and I am stuck with one annoying Brit on my head… not fair, I'm French! I must have the ladies and men too! I must be loosing my touch, _and_ mind…

I walked to my office finding my friend Gilbert there, he does not work there but his brother is the editor chef of this company, and he uses to be around so much that I made a good friendship with him.

"So you fucked the Brit?" He laughed obnoxiously; sometimes he can be a bit annoying when sober…

"No, I have to pay you and Toni… _desolé_ but I was not able…" I said with a slight sad smile.

"I knew the fucking prude wouldn't open his legs for anyone! You still got it don't worry, it's _his_ problem! Still you own me!" He laughed again

"Was not that Gil, I was the one not able to do it…"

"Why? I thought you found him 'incredibly attractive' as you said…"

"And I do, I do…. I want him so much, but he doesn't wants me and that was the bet right?" I heard our Spaniard friend entering and smiled to him.

"Hey Gil, how are you?" the Spaniard said with a goofy smile.

"Awesome, but the pansy here was not able of fulfilling our bet and I'm going to receive money!" He grinned while Antonio just looked at me, who was sitting on the desk looking at them.

"I know, he slept in my house, I think it was sweet of him…"

"What? Sweet? Are you a girl now?"

"No Gil, he loves him that's why he backed off…"

"Oh, that.. I forgot… are you okay?" he turned to me.

"Now, now I am perfectly fine thank you! Now we are late for work oui? Shoo from my office!" I said playfully, I need a rest from 'Arthur talks'.

The others went away, Antonio to his office near me and Gilbert, God know where because no one is sure of what he does for living, most probably living on his brother expenses…

I heard a loud bang of a door and I knew Arthur had entered on his office, of course France had to be near England and of course Francis had to translate French and Arthur write and correct English… sometimes life is just unfair and I simply sat sighing and not even drinking my usual wine….

I skipped lunch time deciding I was not so hungry using that time to advance on my work leaving early on the end of the day, I was not particularly waiting for it, all the courage and will to talk to Arthur was consumed by pages of work but I was in need to bake something, if I can't get laid I will do my second favourite thing, cook… I smiled at the thought; maybe it won't be that bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

They work in the U.S.A. in a multi nationality company. This is a publishing and editorial company and that's the reason there are needed so many nationalities. I forgot to mention... *facepalms*

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p>The night came and Francis was at 'home' baking. He already had baked one orange cake and was in the middle of a chocolate one, he needs to vent and Alfred will surely enjoy free food. He looked to the clock and noticed that he should start dinner but wasn't sure if Arthur would eat with him so he decided to wait and do something light, after all they do not eat that much.<p>

While preparing the cakes he thought, too much, he reminded when he started working on that company and his past.

He was a waiter, and needing money he started working young doing small jobs at bars and restaurants, he was good-looking and knew it, so he used it to gain some tips and make more money-saving it to fulfil his lifetime dream, open a familiar bakery on his own gain and sweat.

He left France at 16 years old, his mother didn't approve his deviant bohemian life and tastes and his father cursed him for not wanting to continue the family job and there was always the fact he liked man but they never touched that directly until one day where he was caught.

He finished obligatory school and ran, at first to England taking a degree in English with the money his mother send him without his father knowing and the money he earned, when he was 22 he was already in the United states working as a waiter and doing small things for the chef on the kitchen, earning a bit more than most employs.

He met Gilbert and Antonio there, on that small restaurant, and they became instantly friends, Antonio was very open and Gilbert with no sense of shame invited him to a date, he couldn't refuse they seamed very nice. They started making company to each other on a bar every night and their friendship flourished, secrets, small things and even pranks become apart of a very close friendship, and even if they are all a bit strange in their own ways they couldn't ask for better friends.

When a translating company opened it was a chance of improvement for the three of them, Antonio was unemployed and Francis needed to earn more, as much he wanted the small restaurant was loosing clients and unfortunately he was expecting to be fired soon. Destiny or something was kind enough to let Gilbert keep around them, soon enough they discovered that Gilbert brother was the owner of the company and it was a mutual investment, for some reason the albino doesn't work there and no one is sure of what he does to earn money, not that anyone cares, as long he is there they are happy.

Soon enough all the nationalities become filled, the most difficult ones where Russian, Chinese and for some reason British, the owner wanted someone very good to fill the job and he was perfectionist enough to not let nothing expect _perfection_ fill the job.

After some months a young blond gentleman filled the job and a pleasant 'relationship' came to life

_"Bonjour mon cher I'm Francis and I am the French translator" with that he winked and felt the man's ass and received a non expected punch on the jaw._

_"You bloody frog! What you think you are doing? Is that some stupid French agrrrr' stop looking like that, you don't go around here feeling each other arses! Git!" with that he stormed out, a few hours later he learned that his name was Arthur and had a huge pride in being a gentleman, well he didn't punch like one that was sure._

He and the Brit had a functional dispute between the two, each other getting on each other nerves until one day for some reason the Brit was on the Spaniard house and saw something that, besides his friends, had the non pleasure of seeing.

_He awoke with a hangover, a dirty and not pleasant hangover, he was still on the ground with some woman in his friend house, his miserable being in his peak, dark rings on his eyes, hair deranged and guilt all over his face. He looked up and saw someone who shouldn't be there, not watching him half-naked in the ground like that. Arthur. _

_Arthur looked at him pity on his eyes and before going away said "You're pathetic…" pity, just pity, he never thought he would receive such awful feeling, watch or feel such feeling and yet he never felt more miserable._

On that day he realised he was broken and falling. Nights of party, drinks and sex, hollow smiles and loneliness. Yes he had his friends, his party friends, his beloved lifetime friends but he needed something more, he needed to fall in love, someone to keep him on check, someone to make him feel loved. On that day he realised he only fell in love once and he didn't even remembered well, should it feel good? Angsty? He didn't even know. He prided himself of being a concerned lover, wanting to make the partner feel good but he realised he never felt good for long, it was just empty and lonely to simply have sex instead of making love, to simply let carnal urges and lust take over instead of waiting to find someone who will truly embrace him and make him feel loved, he didn't feel loved and it was just wrong.

Those blasted words make his way on his mind and he decided to make a return point on his life.

It was hard at first and even harder when he friends decided it would be fun to start another round of bets, after a few that day, the bet day came and something happened.

_The young American, him and Arthur were eating together, a few weeks ago a Russian came to the company, a creepy man for sure. The American was very quiet and lost in thought, they were slight concerned, the American was young and a lovely person, kind and childish, very warm and they attached to him like a little brother so Arthur asked what's wrong._

_"How it feels to be in love?" that question took both aback and Arthur looked to him as wanting him to answer but he couldn't, he didn't know how…_

_"It feels good and bad at the same time lad… it's a bit angst and at the same time it feels like your on high, addicted to that one person and you can't stop thinking of him and every little thing reminds you of him…" he looked to his hands that were placed on his mug of tea "I don't know how to explain but when you find that person you know it… is a feeling so intense you can't avoid.. You will know…" Francis saw some sadness on those words. So that was love; Alfred interrupted his thoughts._

_"So, if you feel unease, nervous and strange with that person that means you love him?" he frowned when he nodded "shit… and no, forget it… not going to happen!"_

_"Oh cher, does that mean you fell in love?"_

_"No! I just had this dream and then couldn't stop thinking how it would feel to feel those l-"'_

_"You git! We don't need to know! And don't say such things in front of the frog! He is a pervert and will teach you wrong things!"_

_"Oh but Arthur, I will only teach him pleasurable things~~" he laughed when a paper was thrown to him but his laughed sound empty even on his ears, he looked to them and both were frowning and looking at him strangely._

Now that he thinks properly he never left a place so suffocating like that table on that day, it was like they were reading him like one open book and he felt naked, exposed, angered and that was maybe one of the reasons he decided to accept the bet…

After that many things changed, soon started living with Arthur, both were needing to save money and that little apartment near the company appeared like a blessing, many blessings came with that. His behaviour changed, he got older and fell in love.

He sighed, slight broken and heavy breath leaving his mouth and nose.

How desperate that sounds? He can't even imagine his life without the man! One hour has passed and the next cake was in the oven, still no sign of him… He looked around and saw Arthur staring at him with a stiff upper lip as always, and a concerned look on his face, did something happen? Now he was nervous flashbacks of the last night coming with strength and guilt and pain filling his chest.

"Oh there you are, is everything alight _sourcils_?" he asked trying to light the mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

3rd person because I was showing you Francis life, next Arthur's life ^o^

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

I left the company with Alfred, the young talking excitedly about is brother and how nice it will be to present him to Ivan's sisters-.

I snorted _'and he still says that's not a relationship, well the Russian never said it was... Maybe he is waiting for him to tell first, the lad is kind of romantic…'- _

I looked to his side and noticed that I spaced out, the blond was quiet and slight shifting.

''What's wrong?'' I asked with slight concern, not that I was of course, is just not right the vibrant lad to be quiet.

''Ivan has scars… I don't mind, I find them sexy and stuff, and a villain always looks hot with scars but he never tells me what happened… '' he looked to me with huge concerned blue eyes ''I know is something bad, I can see that in his eyes and the nightmares he pretends he doesn't have but he, doesn't trust me… not enough to tell me…''

I frowned, Francis would know better what to say, he knows better the Russian but he knows the man is slight private and doesn't like to share much. He only presented Alfred to his family months after they start dating, yes I noticed that, everyone noticed when the two started disappearing and appearing minutes later all dishevelled…

The boy was hurting and I thought hard about how the Russian explain to him without making things worse, after all was a bit older than the lad and for experience I know that past can be hard…

''It may be something that hurts him too much to speak, it may be something he doesn't want to tell you because he knows it will concern you..'' I bumped my fingers on his forehead ''why don't you tell him how do you feel? I'm sure he will at least explain you why he doesn't want to tell you.''

''But is not fair! I want to know and to save him! I want… fuck… that's why he doesn't tell me right? Because he knows I'll freak out… '' He sighed deeply and frowned ''oh yeah, why are you not going home?''

''I am, I just… don't want to go right now…'' I looked and saw Alfred smirking,_ 'what's wrong with that lad?'_

''Too bad I'm going home and now you will have to go to yours too. '' he laughed loudly and waved ''whatever happened will pass, just go home… you need rest…'' he smiled and patted my back. With that he walked away with his hands on his pants pockets.

''Later'' I said placing one hand on the place the blond patted me, the brat never knows his own strength… ouch!

I didn't want to go home; so many things came to my mind today that everything hurts.

I started to remember my life on England, sometimes I miss it. I had a hard childhood, father left and mother took care of us, 5 brothers on the same house, I'm the second younger and not old enough to help I simply stood just watching them fighting for paying the bills. Then I made some mistakes, I became a punk… I still have my rings and some clothes for the sake of nostalgia though.

My older brother was harsh and decided to implement discipline with violence, it made me become worse and when I went to a gang my mother stopped talking to me. A few years later she died, I never got the chance to ask for forgiveness…

I started doing some jobs, never neglecting my English lessons or readings; I would skip the others though, in favour for a few cigarettes and devious walks. A year passed and I got a boyfriend, yes I never told my brothers I was gay, I was scared of their reaction but it seems they didn't mind much.

That bastard lied, tricked me and used me, but I was too in love to believe and only when I caught him sleeping with someone I decided to put one end on it. Then he hit me, of course I threw some punches of mine, but I was the one that left in bad shape, a broken heart and a broken arm.

After that drugs, sex and rock and roll was my life in every single way but I was too broken and once I found myself awaking in a house filled with needles and two men, who I didn't even had idea who were, I started changing my life.

Time passed and I decided to move, change my life and become someone. I didn't want to go to Europe so I found a job offer on the United Stated by the internet. I researched and found that I had a school friend working there too so I place my faith in that job, Kiku, my Japanese friend, told me he would help me and he did but I still had no house or place to live, only a few days with Kiku.

Once on the new country and new job, I became a gentleman and I met this strange man. He made a bad impression groping me on the first day but when he found I needed money, nosy man, he decided to help and he didn't received a no by answer. The first two months there he helped me, Francis would check on me but I noticed he did not care for himself.

I became friends with the young American, after living for a week with Kiku I went to his house and helped him paying for my stay. To say it was maddening is an understatement, the blond is a child in comparison with us in mentality, I became very attached to him but he needed his space and I also needed to have a place of my own where I would not have to deal with the crap of the others…

I am one year younger than Francis and after a while living with a French trying to harass me I asked the American about Francis, with a sad smile he said:

''_Yeah.. He's a nice fellow but his life is a mess… I don't know how he lives like that though, Antonio says he will come to himself eventually…''_

After that I watched the man for a bit, curious, just curious, not because he would flirt with me and piss me off or wanted to help me even but while I hit him and yelled at him he become attached to me somehow.

I started noticing little things, how he would be pissed if someone threw to his face his life, he would deny any feeling except lust and happiness, he would engage in that life because thought he had nothing else.. It made me sad; it reminded me of myself from not so long ago.

When we discussed out need for money he suggested us to live together in one small apartment, I couldn't say no, we both lived dependable of another person and the shared money was very needed, he told me he was saving with a small glint on his blue eyes and I always wanted to become something else so I said yes.

Once I called him pathetic, it was before we moved, was before we became closer, I never found him pathetic, just lost, I know too well what is to be lost and lonely to think of someone as pathetic but I think he remembers it.

More time passed; his face changed, was more lively and his blue eyes showed more emotions and happiness, and I decided he was not as lonely anymore, good, I am not too. Not that I was, I never was, I just… he makes good company, for a frog I mean...

But I noticed I needed him more than I should, he keeps me in shape, well is not my fault I used to forget to eat… and he keeps me happy, bickering, annoying me and even having small pleasant talks.

I smiled bittersweet when I got home, opening and closing the door softly.

I felt the smell of baking which means he is sad, when angry or sad he bakes, it was something I got to learn too while living with him. I stopped to look at him. He was finishing one cake, chocolate it seems and was frowning, then gave a small laugh, empty, it sounded empty, it had been a while since he did that, then he sighed, his chest rising heavily but not steady.

I frowned. I do not enjoy seeing him like this, it makes me hurt too and lately he is being more distant… until last night…

My lips pressed in a thin line remembering that night, the touches, the lips touching my skin, how I wanted that, how I needed and he left… he fucking left… at that moment the French turned around, pain filled face turned blank as to hide something.

But then he tried to make the moment easier, I should know he would do that… he always _avoids_ everything…

''_Have you ever fallen in love Francis?'' Alfred asked after a strange moment._

_Arthur wanted to know, for some reason he felt curious but the French looked to them with no expression, blue eyes hard and heavy, and jaw clenched._

''_I have things to do, pardon.. See you later…'' and with that he left, Arthur could swear he saw some tears threatening to appear on those blue eyes._

"Oh there you are, is everything alight _sourcils_?" he asked trying to light the mood.

I decided to cut the crap ''What's wrong?'' I still was feeling like crap and not in the mood to pretend to be pleasant.

''I don't know what you mean Arthur, you are the one late.. I was simply concerned.'' he frowned but he still wouldn't back down.

''There's something Francis, you are baking… a lot… you only do that when something is wrong.'' I tried to sound soft but was harsher than what I meant and Francis had again a hard look on his eyes.

''Nozing iz wrong! Now vat you vant to eat?'' his French was heavy, he was angered but for some reason I needed to know…

''I don't believe..'' _'Please.. I'm here Francis…don't be like this…'_ my mind yelled but Francis never could make things easier.. They were never easy with the bloody wanker…

''You are wrong as most of the time. I lost my appetite, if you want something cook for you, you have some left overs on the fridge.. I'm going to Toni's.'' Francis started walking away, he needed to pass for me to leave the kitchen and I grabbed his arm.

It was instinct, I didn't mean it, all the anger was lost and I just wanted his company, _'you're all I have'_ my eyes told but the French couldn't read, he never could, too lost in his own self-pity looking with eyes that meant 'leave me, I'm too tired for this' and I dropped his arm. For some reason Francis didn't leave the house and went to his room.

When I came to myself again I groaned 'I'm the one that should be pissed and sad bastard..'

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

I know! the drama, this is a drama so keep reading... perhaps things will change~~

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

Francis spent the night closed on his room.

I should not care, really… wait, I do not care! That's better! But I couldn't sleep much and woke up first… I am never the first waking up, he spends many hours making himself 'presentable' as he says… and he is still there closed.

I frowned trying to open the door, he never _locks_ the door…

I knocked on the door softly, only because my head hurts and not because he will be late to work, which he never is because he likes to be early there to harass our colleagues… French bastard…

''Francis, are- are you alright?'' I said a bit loud and received a muffed ''yes'' on the other side, good, the bastard is still alive.

''Hur…. Are you going to work?'' I made a face, maybe it was not what I wanted to ask but I do not care, so why should I ask something else? It's not as he also cares….

''Non! Just go Arthur'' this was more harsh, I could hear the tired beneath the words, he didn't sleep… I frowned and left tea on the cattle for him, tea always makes me feel better…

.

When I got to the office, some members of the company were dismissing, a fight.

I saw a pouting American coming to me, great, now I have to hear about his love spat… The fucking lads do this every single day, usually it's before lunch or before going home, it seems hate sex is the better for them…

''What happened?'' I asked, I already knew somehow….

''Fucking Braginsky messing with my play time with Kiku on the video store…'' he rumbled frowning.

''I see; he's jealous…'' I smirked but his eyes became a bit too dark, really they are really intimidating sometimes, especially when it comes to each other possessiveness.

''He's fucking jealous! I should be jealous! The fucking Chinese took him from here all eyes and '_oh Ivan are you okay! You should ignore him, why do you even listen to_ him' and he was like '_you're right yao yao'_ and he was '_of course I am, come with I will make you feel better, aru_' and he placed his fucking hands on his lower back almost touching his ass Really! He got the nerves to do that in front of me!'' he imitated in his most feminine and acute voice that sounded nothing like the Chinese and continued to yell to the air and to me but clearly letting everyone know how much 'bastards those commies are'…

''Calm down lad, I'm sure there's nothing going on between those two, they are only friends'' _that already met before coming_ _here _but I decided to let it slip for my own sake..

''Yeah, bastard… '' at that time Yao entered in the office alone and Alfred yelled making me cover my ears ''I BET HE NEVER HEARD HIM MOANING HIS NAME AND YELLING 'OH YEAH HARDER! HARDER! ALFRED YOU'RE SO GOOD!'' he laughed and turned to me ''that shows him'' Really… the lad must haven hit with his head somewhere when he was a baby…

''I don't care Alfred!'' was the, loud enough to be heard, remark.

''Yeah pretend, pretend red!'' he frowned and looked around me ''Where's Francis?''

I was not expecting that, even if the boy's mind runs a mille at second…

''He's sick… he stayed home'' I half lied, well it was not a lie right?

''Matt told me not to ask but, what's going on?'' he had a serious concerned face, I should know he would ask, he always cares too much about those who are close to him. Francis is not that close but I am and he lives with me… shit he's waiting.

''What do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about…''

''Artie, I was trying to let you guys solve whatever is going between you guys but… he's not looking that good and neither do you… whatever you need you know can tell me right?''

''I know, is nothing'' I said softly, the lad can be endearing…

''Because I am the Hero and I can fix everything! So if you screwed with Francis I can always help'' he laughed.

… And an idiot.

''Bloody Hell, there's nothing between us and if you want to fix something, fix your own relationship!'' I spat.

''Hey! I am not in a relationship! I'm a hero. I need to be free and available to save all the ladies'' he gave a huge grin and flashed a thumb up, really it was just missing the American flag on the background and a song to make it Hollywood style…_ how American…._

''Yes yes.. I bet you made Ivan call you hero when he shagged you last night!'' I smirked and chuckled but stopped when looked at him, he was pale and horror filled his expression, what have I done? ''huh… lad?''

''How did you know! Oh god, who told you? ARE YOU SPYING ON US?'' really? You made him… oh awful images, awful images…. I shove them away and succumbed to my most urgent urge, asides vomiting … I hit his head.

''You git! I was joking I didn't need to know! God!''

He smiled sheepishly and looked around ''We got to work, see you at lunch 'kay? And you got to tell me what's going on.'' he said softly to me, he got the most expressive mood changes I ever saw…

''Fine… '' he smiled and walked to his cubicle and I walked to mine.

I was having a simple calm morning without the frog to annoy me, it was a bit more lonely than what I would admit, I have to admit that without the French I have no friends on the European editors and translators… and besides Alfred only kiku and sometimes Yao spend time with me.. Not that it concerns me much…

I was drinking a cup of tea and reading the newest work before editing it when Antonio came to me, is not that I don't like him, he's a very good friend of Francis and nice but we have some, differences…

_''Hola_ Arthur is Francis sick?'' his eyes showed concern, actually their friendship is something very beautiful, they are like brothers to each other… I can understand though, Francis is a good friend…_huh I never thought that!_

''Hello, huh.. Yes… he was not feeling fine I think it would be nice if you went our home to see him after work… '' I should really stop being such a good person…

''If that's okay… We are worried about him, he's not like himself lately, we are afraid he…'' he eyes turned distant and a bit darker but he smiled again _''no es possible_ you're there… '' With that he walked away not leaving me time to demand one explanation about that sombre tone.. Actually I had a clue, but… it was not that bad _or_ he never told me everything…

Lunch was lighter than what I expected, Alfred didn't push much and I was relived. Maybe the Russian told him not to push, if so I got to thank him, I still do not like him though… It seems they are 'okay' again, but Ivan will be near with Toris, poor guy must have been threatened to do this, and on that way he will not feel 'insecure' or so Al says, it seems the Russian is very afraid of being left… actually I can understand it, no one likes to being left alone or cheated on… Alfred is a good guy for him, he is also terribly afraid of not being recognized and with the Russian that won't be a problem. I guess they are both incredibly loyal even if they like to push each other to limit…

I smiled fondly, actually it was nice to hear such things, Alfred trusts most of the things in me, and the Russian, not very amused by it but understanding of it, doesn't mind much unless he sees me as a threaten. Oh god forbids him to be paranoid of me, I've seen that pipe and would not like to meet it intimately… yes, and he made me 'inform him' about my intentions once… I will never admit but I feared for my life, and the creepy git left me giggling like a girl… Creepy!

The most of the lunch was spent talking about Matthew, his brother that's coming sooner than expected, and the American almost glows with happiness, he is very protective of his brother and loves him very much, it saddens me a bit that I do not have connections with my brothers…

Afternoon was the same routine and Antonio came with me, for some reason I thought the albino would come too but he said that's something he won't be able to help much… and that he has chicks to eat or feed or something.. Really what does he does for living?

We arrived and the house was exactly as I left it, I frowned and for some reason my heart felt heavy, the frog always does this things to me, can't he see it hurts? Fucking bastard…

The Spanish made himself home and knocked on the French room's door.

''Francis _mi amigo_, let me in _por favor_ we are worried…'' I stared at the door, wait I glared, and I only let my breath left my lungs when the door left a click and opened a bit. Antonio entered right away and I could hear them talk for a while, it was not that I wanted to hear… _Oh fuck I was worried okay!_

''Oh Francis, look at you.. What's wrong? Okay… okay… just let it go… '' I could hear the muffed sobs before the door clicked shut again and I felt my eyes burn, why was he crying, why was he avoiding me? Why am I letting that affect me? I could not understand a thing and I left the house, a walk will be nice…

As guessing my horrible mood and fate Alfred called me to eat at with him, fuck I hate that place but it may help a bit having company…

I got there and was received by a pig, said pig shoving hamburgers to his mouth and a smiling Russian; I couldn't even care…

''Why did you call me if you have company?'' I sat with the most displeased expression.

''Nunfmunf'' I grimace, he should swallow before talking…

''I would not suffer this alone comrade'' Ivan giggled staring at the American and sipped on his drink that clearly had vodka with it…. Yes I could smell it because I sat on his side, best of two bad scenarios.

''I don't fucking care…'' I placed my head on my harms above the table and felt a hand on my shoulder.

''What's wrong Artie?'' Alfred voice was worried and he even had the decency of swallowing before speaking.

''Fucking French frog… when Antonio opened the fucking door he started crying and closed it again… I think he doesn't want me there…''

I looked up and Alfred was trying to decide what to say for the way he frowned and opened his mouth, surprisingly was the Russian who spoke.

''You should give him some space, yes? Stay there for what he needs and do not go away but let him come to you… he probably will, he just needs time…'' he nodded to himself clearly certain on what he said. He is strangely right, that's the only thing to do… that or go away and I really do not want to do that…

''Oh baby.. You are so… unf! Why are you so perfect?'' Alfred winked and smiled to the other.

''Because I do not shove that grease into my body, if you did the same you would also be perfect da?''

''Hey this is quality food! And I am perfect!''

They started bickering about food then to communism, now socialism and I was pondering walk away when Alfred shoved the said Russian to himself by his scarf and kissed him roughly. Bloody hell that must have hurt… my poor lips where complaining just to see and I said goodbye. I barely received a goodbye from two very entertained people and walked away blessing the skies that where no children on that store at this hour of the night.

When I got home the frog's door was open again and I could hear chuckles and small laughs, it looked like a heavy weight left me and I walked to my room to one easier and faster sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

And you ask yourself, when will there be smut? At least anything sexual? I can tell you something will happen soon~~

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Francis POV-<strong>

I spend the night staring at the ceiling. How can I tell him that I love him if I do not want to be rejected? I know I will be rejected, I am not good enough…. Never was, Not for my mother or father nor for him… Funny how the people who really matter are the ones that I am not good enough for…

He tried to talk to me in the morning, he was worried… I could hear it and my heart hurts just to think that I hurt him.. But he shouldn't, he's a wonderful person, misunderstood… a bastard too but a good man… I am not a good man.

I could not stop thinking how good it felt to feel him, my fingertips touching bits of hot flushed flesh, how I wanted to kiss those thin lips and made them red with passion…

I could not sleep and felt like crap… I spent the day on the bed; I knew how I looked… I knew it would be just perfectly adjusted to how I feel…

I didn't eat either.

In the afternoon Antonio and Gilbert called. I did not reply or even tried to grab the telephone… On the end of the day Antonio knocked on my door…

I had the urge not to open, my throat was hurting, it seamed full and my eyes were still burning; when was the last time I've cried? Actually I am not sure…

I decided to open the door and Antonio hugged me right away and I cried. I could no longer hold it back, so I just cried… he spoke something, I am not sure what he said and when he closed the door I was thankful for that; I didn't want _him_ to see me like this… I should _never_ get like this…. Not again...

I am not sure how much time I spent crying, it felt like… I don't know…

''Francis… '' I had my head on Toni's shoulders and was almost sited on him, how shameful, but I do not mind and I know he doesn't too; we're too close for things like that; I looked up after sniffing, I was feeling lighter but my head hurt…

''Speak to me _amigo_, please…''

''I don't know Toni…. I just… It just hurts too much…''

''Tell me what happened…''

''I… I was feeling down. I started to think on my life… and everything just hurt… and I can not feel loved … and .. I don't know… what's the point of living without love?''

''You know you are loved, Gilbert and I love you… and we are sure your mother loves you. ''

''Thank you… '' I said softly.

''The Brit is concerned… I am sure he loves you too…'' Antonio smiles softly.

''Not the way I wanted'' I laughed bitterly.

''Only he knows that… but you shouldn't feel rejected, _mi tomatinho_ also is a bit difficult but he loves me... You should do what Gilbert said, tell him…''

''I was trying… do you think I am pathetic again?'' I asked with hesitation and fear and he shook his head.

''Never again, he's taking care of you…''

''And I am destroying him… '' I spat bitterly and he shooed me.

''Do not think that! You bring a good side of him.. Everyone sees it… ''

''Right..''

''Do you not trust me?''

''I trust you Toni, I do…'' I said but still I was too unsure to sound real.

After a while the talk become light and we laughed a bit, we were entertained with some gossip about the day when I heard him come back; he went to bed and after a while Antonio also got home.

Finally I got some deserved sleep…

In the morning I left a cup of tea on the table, I am sure he will understand what I meant…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

This was short.. the next one is lighter than this two~~

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

I woke up with the smell of tea which made me smile, at least the frog is better, _not that I care of course…_

''Bastard, the tea is cold… ''

.

After my morning routine I went to the office.

I slept a bit too much and got slightly lazy, I blame it all on the French wanker of course… and the Spaniard, yes… and Alfred, he left me to deal with the frog all alone, speaking on the devil…

''Hey Artie, Francis is looking better what did you do?'' he asked with blue wide hopeful eyes, what a moron of course it wasn't me,_ it never is…_

''Not me, it was Antonio. When I got home they were laughing like toddlers… '' I muttered bitterly, not that I was jealous.

''Uh, I see… sorry 'bout that. I guess he will talk to you today… '' he shrugged his shoulders and walked by my side to the office staring hard to a certain German, who claims to be Prussian, that was trying to grope an oblivious Russian. Said Russian was only oblivious because was scaring Eduard and his cousin Raivis, what the bloody hell is wrong with these people?

Worse, why I am in the middle of this insane people?

''Uh.. Al'' I started and blinked my eyes but at the second blink the oblivious Russian was hitting Gilbert with a pipe. I never know how he enters on the company with that thing or where he keeps it… at least the blond by my side his laughing. And yelling, oh my poor hearing…

''**Way to go Gil! Ahahah, that's what you get for messing with the other's boy**- … **I mean…** **COMIE yeah**! '' He rubbed his neck still chuckling… really?

''Alfred... How can you deny you are in a relationship with him? '' I asked for the million times.

''For the last time Arthur _WE_ are not in a relationship! We are _enemies_.. Who happen to have great hate filled sex once in a while, '' he nodded proudly ''no one can resist me.''

''You are doing it like bloody rabbits everywhere! You have dates, you sleep in each other's houses… You meet his family and he knows about yours.. You are his bloody boy-'' the bloody American placed his hand on my mouth. I'm so going to kill him!

I looked to my left following the suddenly silent American line of vision, not good… I should have gone to my cubicle when I had the chance…

''Alfred, Arthur.'' Yao nodded to us politely.

''Yao…'' Alfred said normally but his eyes slight harsh.

''Hello Yao how are you?'' I said trying to break the tension.

I have nothing against the Chinese, we even use to drink tea together once in a while. Besides, he knows where to find opium.. Not that I … whatever… it was only once on a party, mind your own business!

''I'm plenty fine, aru, but if you excuse me, I have business to take care of.'' he looked to Alfred and stared ''When are you going to pay me back your debt?''

Oh Christ, not this again…

Alfred asked money to almost everyone on the office, sometimes for him sometimes for 'dates', that are not dates. Yao found the purpose of the money and became even more insistent… On first hand I know the Chinese doesn't want Ivan but finds amusing that Alfred thinks so and he keeps teasing it... until now it give him lots of bruises, one go to the hospital and the debt keeps growing… I can not blame Alfred on his increasing debt, the Chinese likes to bring awfully cute things to sell on the office, I wonder is that's even allowed…

''I am working on that…'' he smiles nervously; money is not a good subject to talk with the young blond…

The short Chinese only smirked and came closer to us, looking intently to the American ''I am sure your lover boy won't mind to help you pay me. I know plenty of ways he can help-''

''You bastard! Keep away from _IVAN_! This is with _me_!'' he yelled bringing attention to them which made the Chinese only laugh saying ''Hurry up then.''

With that he walked away waving to me politely, I am sure this passes the line of teasing. I should talk with Yao soon, this is getting out of control.

I shook my head and placed my hand on my forehead, oh great now I got a slight headache. I need tea…

''He was not telling the true right?'' I looked to a sullen American, where did he have the burger?

''What?''

''Munchmunch Ivan…'' he said.

''I am sure he was only teasing you, I am sure he is faithful to you… '' I looked around during all this 'events' only some Europeans and Americans are on our section, I wonder where Francis is…

''Yeah, but this is Yao. He said that Yao is pretty….'' He sipped on a soda.. Where the bloody- I don't care… I really need tea after this.

''He also thinks the frog is pretty and he mistook the polish guy with a woman; you have nothing to be afraid of.''

''But Francis is pretty and that guy looks like a girl.. Artieee.. What if he leaves me? ''

Oh God., if he looked around he would notice no one wants the scary Russian besides himself.. And the Russian only have eyes for him.. Jesus, this lad is a pain sometimes. I slapped his head as the good older 'brother' that I am... God Francis is rubbbing on me... _not literally of course!_

''Belt up lad! He wants you, so go to him or something... I'm going to have tea.''

I walked away and smirked when the lad pulled himself together and said something about no one wanting to leave a Hero so awesome like him… sometimes I can't help being fond of the young blond…

The lunch break came and I walked to meet Alfred and Francis, after a little chat with Kiku that promised to try to talk with Yao, the things I do for Alfred…

Now that I walking to them I could finally see the French, indeed he looks better, still tired but much better and fresh… I winced to the loud tone of Alfred though

''Is Gilbert trying to get into Ivan pants?'' Alfred demanded pointing to Francis which was ignored by the French.

_''Eevan_, you got to say Ee not I _cher_..'' Francis muttered softly.

''What? Are you implying that I don't know how to say his name?''

''Oui, and non, Gilbert is not trying to sleep with _Eevan_, he only likes to tease him… like that time he painted the walls of his cubicle in pink.'' he laughed.

''Uh, about that, uh, don't tell him it was Gilbert 'cause he liked it and I told him it was me... '' The young blond smiled sheepishly and blushed.

''Honhonhon of course…''

''I can see you are feeling better with that hideous laugh frog.'' I interrupted, of course in good time, like the good gentleman I am.

''Oh _cheri_, I'm glad you are here. I've wanted to talk to you!'' said frog launched himself to me with those grabby hands and I slapped them, of course he ignored it and continued talking

''I will go to groceries today will you come with me _oui_?''

''Of course, I can't risk you alone, you'd buy snails!'' Alfred laughed and Antonio and Ivan walked to us.

''I like snails, Francis can make them taste wonderfully'' the Spanish smiled.

''Hey Ivan, is your name _Eevan_ instead of _Ivan_?''

''Da, why?''

''What! HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?'' Alfred yelled, and most of us walked back a little, only Antonio laughed oblivious to the starting fight on his side.

''You never asked. Besides, I corrected you many times but you ignored me…'' he supplied cheerfully.

''Bastard! Let's go eat and don't hide these things from me!'' with that he grabbed the Russian by his wrist and dragged him away… what an odd couple indeed….

''Mon _cher_, You're staring..'' an _odd_ frog said and I glared to him.

''Shut up!''

''Francis.. Will you come with us today?'' Antonio interrupted us, mostly ignoring me…

''Non, I have things to do but tomorrow we can be together… I want to know why Gilbert again chasing of Ivan is, I don't like it one bit…''

''He will come to his senses once he gets hit enough, besides he said nothing about it..''

''He will hurt my boy… and I won't let him..''

''Since when is Alfred your 'boy'?'' I asked slight frowning, I know he likes to think of himself as 'big brother' of everyone which even that sounds pervert coming from him, but normally he is not that, possessive.

''I like Eevan, they are good for each other and no friend of mine will ruin zat'' he said slightly annoyed. Well, that was unexpected, I know he likes Ivan but still… he was as unsure as me, I wonder what changed his mind…

''Toni, will you eat with us?'' he turned to Antonio again.

''Who said I will eat with you?'' I replied angered, blasted frog.

_''Cher,_ Alfred left, Kiku is with Yao so I will eat with you so stop complaining… '' He frowned to me.

''No thanks I have some things to do before, but enjoy the _food_'' was just me or that 'food' had emphasis? Bloody perverts….

_''Merci_, come _cheri_.. '' the frog said and I went with him a few steps away just in case…

.

The lunch time went calm and pleasant, we kept talking about nothings and mostly eating in the small restaurant that we go almost every day. Elizhabeta is the waiter and owner of the place, at first was simply embarrassing, she kept staring and laughing to himself, weird. Then she asked if she could draw us and the blasted frog said yes before I even open my mouth… The worst was once when she decided to be blunt and assumed we were a couple.. It seems that Gilbert knows her and told her that, the frog said nothing and I was a bit intimidated by her look to deny fiercely, since then she thinks of us as a couple and she's pleasant to us… at least she doesn't follow us as she did then, it was creepy but she is a very nice lady with long brown hair and a flower on it.

''You haven't been here a while and you look awful Francis, what's wrong?'' she said softly concern on her face he merely smiled smoothly and charming to her proclaiming that's everything is fine and _'L'Amour'_ is tiring sometimes' which made me roll my eyes. Bloody frog…

When she went away he looked at me and smiled ''Mathieu is coming tomorrow, I missed him''

''Yes, the lad is very pleasant'' I coughed to my hand; I would not admit that I missed him …

After the lunch we went to work again, how tiring, at least today I was editing a wonderful masterpiece from Luis de Camões, a Portuguese poet; the English of the translator is good but still needs some touches and that's what I did. Actually I enjoy what I do when the work is good…

I looked to the clock and wondered if Francis is going to make a huge dinner tomorrow for the boys, which would be nice…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Francis POV-<strong>

The day was slight busy, I had much work delayed. I had to endure one nasty talk with Ludwig and did not see Arthur all morning…

In fact that gave me time to talk to other people; I was shocked when Ivan walked to me with those purple deep eyes narrowed, almost freezing me on the place…

''_How are you?'' he asked politely and with that childish cold voice._

''_Uh, fine of course why?''_

''_You are hurting Arthur which makes Alfred hurt which I do not like to see yes? So pull yourself together. I know you are not a weak or childish person Francis so behave like a man.''_

_I stared at him, yes the Russian can be very blunt and we get very well but I was not expecting that, actually he never touches on the other businesses unless they touch him in someway._

''_I… I.. '' I tried to say something but that cold eyes were staring at me coldly and inside I could see concern, I had my doubts about Ivan, even knowing a bit and knowing he would not play with Alfred I wondered if he would hurt him and now my doubts died._

_Maybe it's my entire fault; I have indeed acting childishly, and not thinking on my friends… _

''_Don't blame yourself yes? Make yourself happy and that will make Arthur happy, then my sunflower will be happy and I won't need to hit you!'' he said cheerfully, I could swear that the room was a bit colder._

''_I'm sorry…'' he looked at me and his gaze softened._

''_Alfred cares very much about Arthur but he also cares about you. Do not take that for granted'' I was about to tell him I didn't when he walked away to talk to Toris with a renewed childish smile._

I shivered, that smile promises pain, but something clicked on my head, he said Arthur is hurting because of me… He cares? Maybe I should kiss Ivan, no… I would get hurt, violently…

On lunch everything went normally and Arthur and I decided to go to the groceries after work, with me baking like a madman I wasted many things and of course there's always need for the essentials…

A lot of bickering happens when we buy groceries, even if we do it together every month, now that I think about that maybe Elizabeta is right, we are like a couple.. But we are not and that saddens me… just for a while since the Brit decided to buy something awful!

''Non we won't buy zat thing! You won't make scones for Mathieu!''

''But he ate the last time, I'm sure he liked it!''

''He hated it! He only ate it for you to be happy!''

''More than you did, frog!''

''I ate one…''

''You ate half of one!''

''It's not my fault they were hideous _cher_….''

''They were only a bit burnt!

''You ruined my kitchen and I won't let you do such blasphemy again!''

''Bloody frog! Your food is not that good either!''

''Mon _cher_, is not good to lie and you know that my food is marvellous!'' I smirked and knew I won this one.

The rest of the groceries went calm, apart from a few moments.

''_I'm not letting you buy more wine we have enough!''_

''_Non! We already have that kind of tea, it will only waste space!''_

Still, it was better than most times, I could see that he was cutting himself a bit and still was concerned but I'm sure I left him know I'm much better, shopping always makes me happy.

.

After dinner he sat on the couch while I did the dishes and he was staring, I know that stare, he wants to know. I couldn't help sway a bit my hips and enjoy the blush and muttering of ''bloody pervert'' that came from the Brit and laughed a bit…

I went to the living room and was about to take the ribbon I use to cook when he said for me to sit on the ground, right in front of his place on the couch and I smiled complying, while he looked away blushing red. We only did this a few times; always times I was down because I said I like when people touch my head and hair, I always wondered why he kept such information…

I sat softly and, after a few seconds of hesitance from his part, I started to feel fingers on my hair taking the ribbon softly and placing it on the couch, beside him, I pulled my head back on his lap and he started moving his fingers on my hair softly but firmly caressing the scalp while touching the hair, he has wonderful fingers.

''Will you tell me?'' he said softly and I could feel his breath ghosting my scalp, I didn't realise when I closed my eyes or when his face become so close to mine but made no move to open the eyes or move apart.

''It was just too much _cher_… I'm better now.'' I said vaguely, he understands, this he always understands, we are people who need our space but he doesn't seems surprised because his fingers didn't stop moving, coming near the ears then back, then they are near my forehead playing with my hair and I can feel his breath on my ear making my heart quickens and my own breath become short and quick.

''I'm here Francis… you know tha- …'' he said softly but my phone interrupts the moment and he pulls back while I frown.

''Excuse me…'' I tell him and stand to go grab my phone glaring at it but becoming alarmed reading the name, he notices the look on my face and becomes alarmed too.

''Who's-''

''Mathieu, wait.'' I said and open the phone clicking on it.

_''Mathieu_? ''

_''Hello Francis, I am so sorry to bother you but I need a ride…'' _the soft voice tells on his ear and he frowns.

''Today? I thought it was tomorrow… ''

_''I warned Alfred, didn't he told you?''_

''_Non_, why didn't you call him?''

'_'His phone is off.. '_'

''_Bien sour_, then I will get you. Do you have the key?''

_''Yes, I still have it, Merci Francis. See you in a bit.''_

''No problem, I will go now _chou''_

I frowned to him and informed the blasted motive that ended our moment, _I will kill Alfred…_

''Alfred forgot that his flight was today, it seems it was anticipated, and now Mathieu is on the airport waiting but Alfred doesn't have his phone on…'' The Brit muttered under is breath and stopped frowning.

''You want me to go with you?'' he said glaring at the phone and I chuckled.

''There's no need. I will get him, it's late, and you should rest…'' I said softly.

''Yes, I should. Is he going to stay here?'' he still looked angered, at least I was not the only one on this one.

''_Non_, he still has the spare key… This happens too many times, poor _chou_.. ''

With that I grabbed the keys and left glad that we were not awkward with each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

Finally its rated M! you'll see why~~

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

After the groceries, where I _tried_ to be civilized with the frog, we went to dinner, he made it and I took care of the clothes because he doesn't let me put a toe in that kitchen since the scones incident… it was not my fault that thing started burning…

After diner I was on the couch and looked to my side getting a view of the kitchen, more exactly the sink, where Francis was washing the dishes. I stared for a while wondering if he would tell me, not that I _care,_ I am merely curious, that's all. And he is always here annoying me when I need, so I have all the rights to annoy him back…

He noticed my stare and started to sway his lips pervert… I muttered under my breath and he finished cleaning his hands on a cloth.

He was about to take the ribbon he always wears to push his hair back when I called him to me. I don't know why he smiled; I was only trying to be a good person, that's all…

He has the silkiest and perfect hair. The bastard takes good care of it too, besides his golden strands are very pretty.

I must admit I'm slightly envious of it. Once he told he likes when people touch his hair, for some reason he doesn't let many people touch it though…

He sat in front of me, it reminded me at the first time we did this, he was crying and talking about his mother after I told him about my own and he placed his face on his hands, I had the urge to help him so I grabbed his head and force him to lay my legs proceeding to pet his hair softly. I was surprised about how soft it felt, after a while he was sleeping on my lap…

I smiled softly and took the ribbon from his hair; he looks very handsome with it… I mean, for a frog. Then I started to place my fingers on the golden strands softly with care for not push any nest that may occur on that wavy hair, he shifted placing his head fully on my lap and I saw him close his eyes. I pushed myself a bit to the front to watch his face, he looks very peaceful breathing softly through slightly open lips, I bite my own and asked softly ''Will you tell me?'', I suppose I felt him shivering, I am not sure, it was soft and I don't think he even noticed…

''It was just too much _cher_… I'm better now.'' I nodded, he was not ready, maybe Ivan is right and he needs some space. I hope he tells me though…

I started moving my fingers near the skin absently while staring at his face that become slightly closed but still relaxed, and I couldn't help start talking with breath quick and heart beating furiously ''I'm here Francis… you know tha- …''

And a fucking phone ringed..

I am glad it woke me up from my French frog induced stupor but other side of me didn't like it one bit... it seemed Francis didn't like it too since he glared daggers to the phone but it let me preoccupied when his face was slightly shocked and concerned.

It was Mathew, at least he was fine, and we are both very protective about the lads. I asked if he wanted company but he said no, I guess he want to talk with the lad a bit alone…

He left the house taking his car keys with him and I sat on the couch the ribbon touching my hand and I stared at it before grabbing it. It's silk, blue matching his eyes… I placed it on the kitchen on his proper place and went to take a bath, I am slightly aroused and will take the chance to release, and no, it was not because of the frog!

**-On the bathroom-**

Arthur stepped on the tub letting the warm water fall on his head, the feeling of golden strands was still on his fingers and the smell of Francis after shave lingered on the bathroom air. Normally everything the French buys smells like roses, the aftershave is the only strong-smelling thing he wears; it's husky and manly but smells wonderfully, without much though Arthur ran a hand on his chest and the other on his half aroused member, pumping it a few times until full erection.

His mind was filled with French husky words murmured on his ear and soft hands grabbing his sides and caressing his body, like on that disaster day. He still can feel the lips kissing his mouth and the taste of wine mixing with scotch, he feels that sinful tongue lapping his collar skin and mouth kissing and biting his neck;

His strokes become more hard and desperate on his shaft, up and down, caress the head, moan;_ half lidded blue eyes peeking and a hot mouth taking his member inside it, his hand grabs his hair and for the first time is not soft but hard and the grip demanding, Francis complies sucking and lapping the foreskin of the erect cock on his hand he looks up and whisper ''come to me petit lapin'' and takes it on his mouth again sucking hard while grabbing his balls skilled and precise,._

His own hand moves even more desperate, he holds himself against the wall while the water falls on him and he moans _'Francis'_ when he comes hard on the wall, he watches the water cleaning his own sin, his own desire and he knows no one knows what he has done or thought, he will never admit it either.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

Next- Matthew.

The bathroom scene is in the third person because he won't admit what he done or though, simple.

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Francis POV-<strong>

I drove quickly to the airport, a bit annoyed that we were interrupted but it was maybe for the best… It could turn awkward after all… who am I kidding, I was pissed with the interruption; it was a lovely moment…

When I got there I saw a blond with a small bear on his arms and smiled feeling instantly content to see my beloved _'Mathieu'_.

''Mathieu _Mon Coeur!_ I missed you.'' I hugged the blond and give him a kiss on each cheek.

''Francis is good to see you too, I am so sorry but my brother…'' he sadly smiled.

''Do not worry, if you have the keys I get you there in a few minutes, now come.''

We placed the bags and suitcases on the car and Matthew entered on the car softly, the kid was very soft and careful which contrasts greatly with his own brother personality and acting ways.

After a few seconds of driving and small nothings about the trip the conversation become slightly more personal.

''So you and Arthur are together now?''

''_Quoi? Non_, who told you so?'' I glanced confused to the blond on my side with the feeling I have misd something.

''Well, Al told me things where, as he described, 'pretty hot' between you two so I just assumed. I am sorry I shouldn't assume things…'' Matthew apologized.

''Oh _non_, do not worry about that but no, I do not think things are '_pretty hot'._ '' I shook my head and decided to change the subject, after all I do not want to worry my boy.

''How is Belle?''

Belle is my cousin that, for luck or destiny, went to the same university that Matthew. After knowing that they were in the same university I made sure they met each other to keep one eye on each other for me, I may be a bit protective of the blond, and owe too much to my beloved cousin. She was the one that accepted me as I was, and am, in the family so I wanted to make sure they were okay even if I was far away from them.

Mathew tensed and looked away ''She is fine. She wanted me to tell you that she will visit you soon.'' I frowned she does not visit just for visiting, what is he hiding? I did not push it though I know perfectly well Mathieu is a sensitive man who will tell me soon if something is on the matter.

''That is good to hear but now do tell me how is going your love life _chou_? '' I smirked seeing the red blush dusting his cheeks. The poor boy is so shy, I am sure with his part French charm he is a good lover but he is always to shy to approach woman or men… I wonder if he prefers man, who knows.

''Uh… I .. uh… I am single Francis, I was focussing on my degree and…'' his cheeks and ears were so red I stiffed the will to laugh, he looked to me embarrassed and, slightly annoyed so I decided to end his misery.

''Do not worry _cher_ you have me~. '' I winked and he dusted, even a harder, red on his cheeks. It truly is amusing to play with my dear Mathieu.

After a few minutes we finally got to Alfred's apartment, it was not very far from ours, nor the office, but was more petit than mine and Arthur's apartment.

I chuckled when Mathieu struggled with the keys, hopefully the blond will be awake to receive his brother

The door opened and we entered listening a loud laugh, Alfred's laugh, is quite unique too…

''Do not fear~~ The hero is here! Surrender! You villain!''

Oh dear god… Giggles, and a childish voice that belonged to a certain creepy Russian, could be heard.

''Oh no! You won't win this time Mister Hero~~. ''

I looked to my side and Mathieu was blushing red and covering his eyes in frustration.

''Don't you dare to take the tights Ivan! Come here!''

''But they hurt… too tight.. ''

''But you look so hot… let's make a deal I'll leave t he cap if you let them be for a while okay? Now come here you nasty villain~~ let me make you surrender''

''You will be the one surrender while screaming my name dorogoy''

''Ahah never!''

It's just me or the voices are beginning to come near us? I decided to close the door loudly and heard a not so manly yelp and rusting sounds.

After a few seconds a very red and unsettled Alfred peeked out the door and run to us grabbing his brother not bothering to hide the bulge on his boxers or his naked chest. Did I mentioned he was wearing a red cap? Well, he is… even I had the decency to blush and look away; the young blond is quite a sight too…

''Mattieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~, I didn't knew you were coming so soon!''

''Al…. breath, can't breathe!'' the American loosed his hold and grinned to him.

''Sorry bro got exited! Man, I missed you!'' with that he hugged him again and yelled ''Baby Mat's here!''

I looked to the door and a blushing and blinking Russian was peeking through the door but made no move of moving from behind it.

''Ah, _privyet_ is very nice to meet you, I am glad you travelled safely, it can be quite dangerous to travel all alone.'' he glowed a bit and I locked eyes with a slightly afraid blond still being crushed by his brother, the said brother got away from him and walked to me.

''Hi Francis, what are you doing here? ''

''He brought me Al. You forgot me, again…'' Mathew said. The Russian blinked and adverted our attention to him.

''Ah, I did tell you we were forgetting something… '' He nodded to himself and Alfred walked to him.

''Come here, I want to present you to my bro!'' and with that he grabbed his hand, said Russian regretted talking and shook his head. He didn't move and whispered to the blond ''I do not think is a good idea da? Let me change...''

The blond simply smirked.

I know that smirk, now I want to see what the Russian is wearing, I hope is as amusing as the blond cap.

''Baby you look hot, and I will not let them touch you or even stare, after all they are friends okay? There's no need to be shy.'' he pulled him and Mathew and I shared a look of curiosity.

The blond almost fell pulling the other from the room and I had to stiff another laugh. The Russian was wearing a plain shirt, his scarf, which was dressed at last-minute, and tights. Very tight tights, my laugh died when I stared at the most private parts of the Russian, a quickly falling erection, a _huge_ one, how is that size even possible? I diverted my eyes to the blushing face of the Russian while he mostly tried to hide behind the blond and on his scarf.

''I am so sorry… '' he mumbled to Matthew and shook his hand, it seemed the young blond was in the same stupor I found myself a few seconds ago, his face deep red and eyes on the ground, now I understand why Gilbert insisted in sleep with the Russian once more…

''Can I go now?'' the Russian turned glaring to the smirking blond.

''Yeah baby, I'll go in a while, just checking on my bro. ''

''You will pay this Fredka'' he said almost glowing and with that the light blond ran to the room. I checked his ass, he also hide a great ass beneath that coat… my thoughts were interrupted by a laugh.

''Ahah I won! I told him I would make someone see him with those! He owns me a burger!'' he turned to us laughing and I frowned slightly pitying the Russian, the blond was as crazy as him, still it was amusing and slight disturbing…

I sighed ''I will go home it's getting late _mes amies_''

I was walking away when Alfred grabbed my arm with a serious face, ''Hey, just a little warning. You are a bit flirty but try to touch my man and I'll break your hands…'' his face became again normal in a blink ''Oh, thanks for bringing Matt home '' I stood staring at him and walked away, the kid is really scary sometimes, this was almost as the _'talk'_ he gave me when I met his brother, that was one scary talk…

The door closed behind me and, hearing them start to talk, smiled to myself, they are wonderful kids though.

.

Once I got home Arthur was on the couch reading something, his hair wet and he was already on pyjamas, I sat on his side with a sigh, this was a tiring day…

''Well, how is the lad?'' Arthur closed the book marking it and turned to me.

''He's fine, safe and a bit tired, it's only natural…'' I hummed.

He smiled and shook is head ''Was Alfred at least in the house?''

''Oh yes, we interrupted some very amusing foreplay…'' I laughed the Brit raised one eyebrow.

''He was a Hero and Ivan the villain, I did had the pleasure of seeing their costumes'' I laughed harder and Arthur started to chuckle.

''Do not tell me, it must be a disturbing image…''

''Oh it is, he wore a red cap and super man boxers, Ivan was wearing tights; did you know the man is huge? Bigger than I already suspected, which is very big ... '' I continued to laugh a bit less, well it was slightly intimidating, I am in a very nice size, mind you, but damn I was jealous… I already knew the Russian was bigger from his lap when sitting, not every man shows a big bulge when soft but it was, _interesting_, to get such a view…

Arthur laughed ''I already knew the kids would do something like that. And yes, I know… he has a nice ass too, remember the office disaster party?'' he chuckled and I raised one eyebrow, it was nice when the Brit was so open like this, actually he is very open when he trusts, I was slightly giddy to be one of the people he trusts.

''I don't remember much the only think I remember was you smoking opium; I don't even know If I did the same…'' I wondered aloud…

''Oh you did. The point is that Gilbert managed to get him drunk and strip to his boxers, most of us was intimidated… '' He coughed ''the rest stared as he was a porn star. Alfred couldn't take his eyes from him, he even was depressed for a while saying that 'commies shouldn't be so hot'… '' he chuckled.

''Well, I will have to talk to Gilbert to leave him alone though…''

Arthur frowned and his mood became sour, for some reason, ''why?''

''Alfred is strangely possessive today, I wonder why… It's scary and you know that Gil wants to sleep with the Russian…''

''That bastard wants to sleep with anyone, you should know, you are like him. Besides if Alfred told you something is because you deserved!'' he yelled.

''I just looked _cher_, there's nothing wrong, besides I am not interested in him…'' I smirked and the Brit raised one eyebrow opening his mouth, but closed it, and I decided that I am too tired…

''I'm going to sleep _mon lapin_ see you tomorrow'' I walked to my room and closed the door softly listening a distant ''night'' from the Brit.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

Next- Alfred will freak out~~ and more Matthew, something will be discovered too.

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

_''I just looked cher, there's nothing wrong. Besides, I am not interested in him…''_ I wondered what the frog meant with this, I was not jealous, not at all, just curious. Maybe he has someone in mind, which would explain many things... Bloody Hell it would explain why he _left,_ the bastard….

I stared at the book on my lap and placed it on the table, tomorrow it will be a long day, I just can feel it…

.

When I woke up I heard the shower and went to the kitchen to make fresh tea. I am used to take bath before sleeping, Francis prefers in the morning, actually it works perfectly fine like this. I sipped my tea while listening to the hair dryer, how annoying, I wonder why he has such trouble with his hair, and he has a perfectly fine hair…. I rolled my eyes and went away, I wanted to go early for some reason…

When I got to the office Yao and Kiku were talking and I politely greeted them.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning, we were talking about Alfred maybe you can help in something.'' kiku said in a neutral tone, I could see curiosity on his eyes though.

''And what would that be?'' I asked frowning, something was wrong, I could tell by the look of fear in the silent Chinese man.

''Well, you see…''

''Alfred threatened me this morning, not as usual, he threatened my life and was serious…'' the Chinese interrupted.

''What?'' I was confused, Alfred is a good boy he would not do such thing especially without a reason ''Why?''

''He said something about us hurting Ivan, I do not know… Just talk to him, no one wants to hurt the man, or even thinks about that considering he carries a pipe with him... besides, I am his friend and I thought he accepted that even with the jealousy and teasing…'' the Chinese said softly, is not new to me that he only did that to tease the blond and in truth he is indeed a good friend of the Russian.

I nodded ''I will see what's going on do not worry'' and went inside frowning, that did not seemed like Alfred at all.

.

Once inside I saw Ivan, today was a very hot day and the man was not wearing his coat but his scarf was still snuggled on his neck, maybe I could ask him… I was going to talk to him when Gilbert appears from nowhere and gropes him; the Russian took a pipe from nowhere and shoved it on the air almost giving no time for the albino to move. In a few seconds the albino was with a bleeding nose while grabbing his chest in pain and Alfred appeared and shoved him to the ground.

''What the hell are you doing to Ivan?'' Alfred yelled.

''Kseksekse, I was just passing by and he hurt me, not my fault lover boy!'' the albino chuckled.

''You bastard! '' he grabbed him for the collar and glared at him ''Touch _my man_ again and I'll kill you!'' the albino shrieked from the murderous look on the face of the blond and I was frozen in shock, the Russian was the first to recover dragging him from the albino while glaring to his lover, I walked to them slowly, listening to the conversation, while a frightened albino ran away.

''What the hell you think you are doing Alfred?'' the Russian growled.

''Baby… He's trying to … I was just… '' The blond dropped his eyes to the floor.

''Stop! I can take care of myself! I never needed your help and won't need it now!'' he hisses and looses his hold seeing the hurt on the blonde's eyes.

''I was just trying to help… ''

''I am sorry Fredka, but I … I knew I shouldn't have told you…'' the Russian looked down and the blond tried to place one hand on his face but the taller man moved away from it.

''Baby… I'm sorry… I'll control myself... You did just fine telling me, I will prove it to you.''

''Nyet… I… I will go to my sisters home today… '' With that he walked away dragging his pipe with him and Alfred just silently stared.

I walked to him and placed one hand on his shoulder ''What happened?''

''I.. '' he looked to me with wet eyes ''I fucked up…. He told me you know…. And I fucked up… '' he placed his hands on his face and placed his head on my shoulders, I was a bit taken back but placed one hand on his back.

''What did he told you to act like this?'' I tried to push; it must be something big…

''He told me how he got them, the scars.. It's so horrible Artie.. Shit.. I just want to go to that time and hurt them all as bad as they hurt him... I promised I was going to act normal but, fuck, I can't see him the same way… I just want to be his hero and protect him…I can't tell more, sorry…'' I hummed, so _it is_ something big. I understand him though, he has this super hero complex, I wonder what happened to make him think it was so horrible, the Russian seemed hurt too… I just hope everything will turn okay; the lad became very attached to that man…

Francis entered in the office with Antonio and almost ran to us.

''What happened?'' he placed on hand on the blond back and places circles ''Al, please what's wrong.'' he looked to me and I made him signal to let him be.

''Do you need Mathieu? I felt him stirring and looking up with slight red eyes.

''Nope, it's fine, I'm fine let's work…'' with that he walked from us to his part of the building, Antonio looked at us and said goodbye and Francis stared at me.

''I don't know! He freaked out because of Ivan…. You should see Gilbert the bastard must have pissed himself…''

Francis blinked but nodded, this was very strange. Then we went all to our positions, after all there's a schedule to obey.

.

Was lunch time and I was with Francis waiting for Mathew, Alfred would meet us later, he was in a quest for the Russian, hopefully it turns useful… it's heartbreaking watching the usually loud blond so quiet. There were rumours that no one could be near Ivan too.

Matthew came to us and smiled politely ''Where's Al?''

''He's coming later'' Francis told him kissing his cheeks, I do not understand the need to kiss another person twice just to greet them… oh well, frogfish schemes to get laid I bet…

I shook his hand and smiled to him ''Welcome Mathew''

''So cold _cher_, hug the boy!'' I huffed and Mathew smiled moving to hug me and I hugged him awkwardly as well, stupid frog.

We went to our table and start having a light talk while waiting for Alfred.

''How was your trip?'' I said.

''Very good actually. I want to thank you both for the money you both lend me, I am sure I will pay you back soon, In a week I will start working so I will be able to save and repay you.'' he said softly.

''Think nothing of it, feel free to take your time.'' Francis told and I nodded slightly annoyed by the flamboyant calm of his, twat…

''Where's Al?'' He bit his lip with concern on his eyes.

''He is talking with Ivan… '' I said and shared a look with Francis that made sure to look at me firmly to tell me to stay quiet.

''Oh, I am sure they have a lot to talk…'' the blond blushed and Francis smirked.

''I see they continued their love-making after I left.''

''Uh, well… it seems Alfred can be pretty insistent and while I didn't want to hear my brother, again. I couldn't help think about something he said…'' he frowned.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked confused, it seemed that Francis was also confused.

''Well, he said that as a hero he has to help Ivan heal and take the most fun with that… '' He blushed again and I shared a concerned look with Francis, is the boy in need of something? Perhaps is Ivan, it seems that way.

''Do not tell him please, I don't want to put myself on the middle of that relationship, it seems this one will last. At least Al loves Ivan very much and, for the bit I saw, the man really loves him too…'' the blond pleaded softly and I couldn't help a soft smile.

''Of course _cher_ but if you need something just tell us, especially if your brother puts himself in danger, he can be a bit … unaware sometimes.'' Francis said and I couldn't agree more, it's incredible how mature he can be sometimes ''now do tell me, you said again? Did that happen before?'' he smirked, there it goes the maturity.

I hit his head ''Shut up you frogfish git, do not ask such things!''

''But I am merely curious, tell me Mathieu, don't leave me in ignorance.'' he laughed.

Mathew blushed red but complied with the pervert; I bet this was only to annoy me.

''He already talked to me by the phone doing some very explicit things, I could hear them... '' He blushed even more and the smirk on Francis was so big I wondered if is face would crack, the idiot.

''Was he receiving?''

''Once, the other I am sure he was, you know... '' He trailed of and I face palmed, oh god, the lad is a pervert.. I blame it on the frog… again!

''Hey dudes, I'm back!'' the said blond sat on his chair and looked at the table ''Where's the food?''

''We were waiting _cher,_ and listening about tales of you sexual encounters…'' Francis said winking.

The blond blushed and I growled ''Let's eat you perverts!''

Francis laughed and the blonds just smiled sheepishly.

''Is everything okay now?'' I asked the blond just winced and avoid talking about it.

.

''Do you know when is Belle coming?'' Francis asked.

Matthew and Alfred shared a guilty look and I looked to Francis asking him but he seemed to be in the same place as me.

''I believe she will be here tomorrow or so, she will come from France…'' Mathew's eyes widen and then he looked away, Alfred too looked to his food as it was the most beautiful thin in the word but, for once, he wasn't eating it,

I stared at the lads and frowned, I was going to ask what's going on when Francis spoke.

''I think is time to tell me what you know.'' Francis stated calmly and I wondered if he had one idea…

''Matt, you should tell him…'' Alfred said without taking the eyes from his greasy food.

''She said she wanted to be the one to tell… '' Mathew looked to me and then to Francis and sighed.

''Tell me _cher_, I can handle it, I'm a big boy.'' he smiled a bit tightly.

''Your mother is dead Francis…''

Francis dropped his spoon and stared at the boy as he was an alien and I winced when he spoke.

''What? When?'' his tone was harsh.

''The funeral was yesterday, she said your father did not want you there. I am sorry. She wanted to come and tell you by herself but… '' Alfred placed on hand on the blond shoulders and I stared at Francis, his eyes frozen and hard, teeth clenched.

''Do not worry _chou_, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _him_... '' With that he stood and walked away, I was going after him when Alfred caught my arm.

''I think this is one of the times you should let him for a while…'' He spoke surprisingly softly.

.

He did not appear on work in the afternoon, Ludwig asked me about him and I told him that his mother died, he made a sympathetic face and nodded.

.

When I got home Francis was on the kitchen staring outside drinking wine and I walked closer, he did not look at me but spoke softly

''You know, besides you, she was the only one believing I would succeed opening the bakery… she may be against everything else I did and do but, she believed in me and supported my dream in her own way…'' he looked to me, his eyes were clean, it didn't show any sign of tears but I know he shed them, he loved her too much, I understand it, I loved my mother too.

He closed his eyes and places the glass on the sink then he opened them and walked to me hugging me tightly, I did not move letting his hold on to me and speak into my ear ''don't run, let me have you for a while…''

I numbly nodded, did he meant he was going to sleep with me? No, he rejected me right?

He slowly moved his face and I felt his breath on my face and made fists trying not to shiver, his breath ghosted my lips and I closed my eyes, suddenly he kissed me and I moved my hands to his waist pulling him closer, oh God, how I wanted more… I felt his breath of wine, scotch and something more. Did he drank that much? I hope not…

His left hand was on my lower back, the other on my hair just holding my head, when we broke the kiss he grabbed my hand with closed eyes and a soft smile, I dragged him to my room, if he wants comfort sex it will be on the bed, properly, at least…

I stared at him and saw his blues wide eyes as he pressed himself against me again kissing me passionately, I fought in the kiss opening my mouth to let out tongues fight, our lips melt together and out hands ravishing and groping everything they could hold, when I pulled apart we were laid on the bed, I didn't even felt that happening. I caressed his face waiting for him to open his eyes and saw a tear falling of his closes eyes, then he pressed his face onto my chest and I hugged him tight, our legs becoming intertwined and my hand caressing his hair softly.

A few minutes later he was sound asleep, a few more and I was sleeping too.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

Next- Belle comes to town xD, so much drama...

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Francis POV-<strong>

When I awaked there was something limiting my movement, two arms around me, and I opened my eyes in slight shock, I checked myself and I was still clothed, good I think I drank a bit too much after crying like a baby… It was a shock for me, the last month I talked with my mother and she was just fine… I was waiting for something among the lines of '_Your father decided to take you to France to follow the company'_ or perhaps _'Your mother decided that she doesn't care about you too'_ not that she was dead.

I looked to my side and Arthur was sleeping with a peaceful face and slight open lips, soft breaths coming from his mouth. That brought a smile to my face as I carefully walked away from the arms and placed a kiss on the messy blond hair before going to the bathroom. My head hurt a bit but now I remembered what I did, it was a bit unconscious of me, what if he rejected me? Wait, why haven't he? I frowned knowing I shouldn't have done that and took a quick shower, what will Arthur think, will we become weird again? I should really beware what I drink sometimes… I am not used to drink _that _much and my head is killing me.

After the bath I called the office and told he will miss in the morning, apologized for the last afternoon of work that I missed and made an appointment with Ludwig in the end of the day, we will need to talk… After that I called Bella who told she was already on the city, on the house of a friend that she met through the interned, knowing Bella she wanted to clear her mind a bit before talking with me.

When that was resolved I noticed it was still early, Arthur will awake in a few minutes so I went to the street to buy fresh bread and cookies to eat with milk as breakfast.

Once home Arthur was already sipping his morning tea and watching the news before going to work.

'_'Bonjour''_

''Morning frog. '' He looked up then looked to the tea ''Are you feeling better?''

''Very much so, thank you _cher_… I am sorry if I got a little ahead of myself.'' I started placing butter on the bread in the counter.

Arthur frowned and looked a bit angered but said nothing more and I sighed. Why can't I be suave and normal with this man? Someone else and I would flirt my way out of the awkwardness.

''I won't go to work this morning. I will talk with Belle, she's here.'' at that Arthur looked up slightly frowning.

''Already?''

''She said she was in a friend's house, it seems, she met this girl on the interned and wanted to see her before talking with me…''

Arthur made a non committed sound and I couldn't help wonder if he was mad because of what I said or something else…

''That's dangerous.'' Arthur murmured.

''She knows what she does, I trust her.'' I ate the bread in silence and Arthur started preparing himself for leaving the house.

I simply viewed and admired the well-practiced 'dance' that my _angle_ does before the work: placing the mug on the counter, grab keys, slip phone and wallet on the pants and grab the coat before stopping on the door with a 'later frog' and walk away. I yelled a '_au revoir_' to him as he closed the door and kept wishing for the day he would kiss my cheek before walking away instead of leaving with a poor sentence.

After he was gone I bought two tickets to Paris, Belle must go with me and even if she has one ticket I can always return the extra one…

.

''Belle!'' I said as she entered on the house, she already knows the house. We kissed each other cheeks and she walked politely into the house, a simple but true smile and a pink ribbon on her blond wavy hair.

''Francis I missed you, you look a bit better.''

I frowned a bit, the last time she was here was not a good time for me either, and this is becoming a standard that I do not enjoy.

'_'Merci_,'' I murmured sitting on the sofa and she sat next to me.

''You already know isn't it?''

''Oui, but I want to know details…''

She sighed and placed her hands on her lap a sad look on her face.

''Your mother became sick a few weeks ago and she didn't resist to be hospitalized due the high fevers, then she was becoming very weak but recovered and was sent home. When she got better she started pacing around again, you know her, she couldn't stay quiet for a second. Four days ago she fell and the fevers got higher again. The next morning she was dead alone in the house… It was what my mum told me…''

''Ah, she was on the funeral?''

''Yes, we all were. Except you…''

''Why didn't you told me?'' I said with hurt in my heart and voice.

''I didn't know you didn't know and only found that there. I asked your father and he told he didn't want people like you there. I am sorry…'' she placed a hand on my back and I frowned.

''What did he told my family?''

''About you?'' I nodded and she sighed

''Well, he said them that you are well married and working on the firm here in the U. that's why you were not able to make it. I think most of them bough it…'' she bit his lip and I rubbed my temples… _'liar.. putain…' _

''Will you tell me where she was buried?''

''Oui, of course but, sadly, I won't be able to go with you…. I have been missing my new work and can't risk it… '' I felt disappointed and sighed but understood it.

''I understand, do not worry…'' I said sighing, this will be a pain.

''She left you money… '' She said softly and I was surprised.

''She did?''

''Yes, we heard her wished and she left you a big amount of money that she saved for you since you left the house, your dad was very annoyed and angry, if you want the money you should go soon… He will find a way of keeping it from you.''

''Thank you Belle, I will… I am truly sad I didn't saw her in her last days…'' I sighed, without her aid I wouldn't be able of keeping my life, I owe my _maman_ too much… and now she will never hear how much I miss and love her…

.

We kept talking for a few hours, she told me about most my family and asked about my job and Arthur, we ate and she had to left to catch the plain. It always saddens me when she leaves, I remember very well how her mother and her took me on their house and took care of me until I finish my grade and had enough money to buy a little room for me to share with a few 'friends'.

Afternoon was quick, I started putting my things on the case and bough a ticket to Paris, and from there I will trip to my city on train. Sadly It will be a lonely trip, it reminds me of my life on that hideous years in France. Not everything is perfect as people put it on stories; France is just like any other country.

On the end of the day I went to the office, I had a few things to discuss with our boss, Ludwig.

.

Ludwig was on his office room with his lover, Feliciano, he is a very friendly boy, I also see him as my little brother but Ludwig wants me very far from him, how cruel…

''I heard what happened and we talked on the phone but you said you have more to talk.'' Ludwig stern voice and look are not helpful when you need to ask for a few days off work…

''Oui, I need a few days to go to France and visit my mother's grave.''

''Oh'' Feliciano murmurs sadly and Ludwig sighs.

''How many days?''

''Four, two to travel and two to finish some business with the family… I will take advantage of the weekend.'' I saw Feliciano biting his lip and looking like he wanted to ask something but paid him no mind.

''I see, I will give you those days but you will have to make up to them in work, you have been a bit out again Francis, you know I despise that.''

''I know, I am very sorry but things will change.''

''You are like this since the last party, pull yourself together!'' Ludwig warned and I flinched, no need to talk about _that_… It was bad enough to my pride…

''Who is going with you?'' Feliciano finally asks and I look at him confused.

''No one, why?'' his eyes grew wide and he frowned.

''Oh, but that's not okay, you need company! It's a big trip and you will feel even worse….''

''I will be fine''

''No, Feliciano is right... '' Ludwig sighed ''It's never easy when parents die; you should take someone with you… I know your situation and I do not wish you bad!''

I frowned and was about to yell when Feliciano talked again.

''What about Arthur? I am sure he won't mind to go with you…''

I blinked, would Arthur go with me? Well, I can ask but I'm sure he doesn't want to waste his time in a 'frogs land' as he calls it…

''If you give him the days I'll ask'' I murmured.

''Ja, I will. Now I have something to ask you. Feliciano walk outside please.''

Feliciano walked outside and I frowned, I know exactly where this is going and it's not good.

''Why did you stop going to therapist?''

''I do not need it anymore.''

''No, you need and the company gives you that privilege, you should enjoy it!'' Ludwig sighs and I keep frowning to him.

''I said I am fine again.''

''Ja, Ja, every single one here goes and you'll go too. I don't care how 'fine' you are understood? If you do not do as I say I'll have to fire you!''

''But-''

''Even prideful people like Alfred, Ivan and Arthur accepted to go and talk, you are the one being difficult here.''

That I know is a lie, Ivan is always scaring the therapist and was sent to an outside one…

''Fine, I'll go.'' I sighed, I need the job, and this people keep against me… not fair.. I will complain to Antonio, I smirked thinking how Antonio had to start paying attention to details because of the therapist, sometimes it can be amusing since no one is 'normal' on this place, what a funny office indeed…

.

At night I walked to the apartment and Arthur was eating something, oh Pizza, good he didn't cook. My kitchen is safe!

''How was the day?'' I asked him smiling

''Bloody tiring, I don't want to talk about it… I need vacation.'' he kept eating and looked to me frowning ''How did it go?''

''Ah, Belle told me a few things, It seems I am well married and keeping the business…'' I took a slice of pizza and he gave me a glare but made no move to stop me eating so I ate it.

''Your father is a bastard.'' he smirked and I nodded.

''Yes he is, _maman_ left me money and he wished to keep me away from it so I will go talk with him.'' He looked up and placed the half eaten slice of pizza down.

''Are you sure you want to talk to him?''

''I have to, besides I will see _maman_ grave… ''

He drank orange juice and looked to me again ''When?''

''Tomorrow, I'll catch the plain and will be out for four days…''

He looked down and nodded while eating the slice again, I sighed and gathered a bit of courage, I really wanted to show him my country so this would be a good way to do it without implications. Damn why is it so hard? I feel like drowning with this man… he brings me everything but also takes it all… I took a glass and poured orange juice on it sipping it.

''Do you want to go with me?'' he looked up and almost choked on his slice of pizza and I tried to explain ''Bella won't go and I have two tickets, beside Ludwig doesn't mind…''

He blinked a few times and I anxiously waited. _'Please don't make me go all alone to talk to him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I re-posted.

Next- Arthur side of this day, only then his answer.

I am very sorry for the delay, now I will post every week. I really wanted to repost it all and change a few errors. I hope you guys are not mad...

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **written on the first person. It will change plots.

* * *

><p><strong>-Arthur POV-<strong>

When I woke up Francis was already gone, it felt like something was missing but I shook the thought apart, it's stupid. I woke up twice on the middle of the night because I am not used of having someone in my bed; Francis had hair all over his face and snored like a frog! Okay, I'm over reacting, he is kind of silent my brothers were much worse, but he is still a frog! Though his face was hidden behind hair I could see his lips mouthing something softly.

When I got up the house was silent, no hair dryer, no kitchen noises, no television mumbling, nothing.

I was a bit disappointed, I was expecting to awake with him on my side. Maybe it was for the best, not that I care of course… He could awake in a ditch that I wouldn't care...

I made my tea and was sipping on it when he came. As always, the same routine, then I left slight disappointed that he didn't say a thing about yesterday... What do I care? He doesn't! Bloody frog always messing with my mind…

.

Once on the office I talked a bit with Yao and Kiku then went to the bathroom. Sometimes I wished I didn't have a good timing, there were there already two people yelling with each other, Alfred and Ivan.

I truly wanted to walk away but I'm worried about the kid, Ivan is still mad with him and he's been sulking. I'm only watching for him right?

''Go away Alfred.'' a childish annoyed voice said loudly enough. I frowned, the tall man never speaks loudly...

''Baby, baby, I'm sorry, wait don't go, just listen to me…'' some shifting and I am sure Alfred was dragging Ivan to keep him inside the bathroom.

''What do you want?'' Ivan asked with an icy voice, I shivered just to listen that tone.

''I fucked up okay… I know you don't need anyone; you are strong enough on your own... It was just… damn… that's heavy to swallow okay, your dad.. And the abusive thing… and damn... they hit you, like a lot, your dad whipped you… and then… _shit_ okay I shut up… I just _know_ that you haven't told me everything and that fact simply messed with me… '' Alfred sighed and I could imagine the glare he received '' baby, I know I should not pity you and I don't. I promise to keep quiet and neutral but damn… when I saw Gilbert I couldn't help to feel he was about to hurt you, I just… I wanted to protect you. I know I shouldn't, I know and I promise I'll behave but, it was just this once, I promise….''

My mouth went open without my consent. That was surprising but explained why Alfred acted like he did. It's no wonder Ivan is a mysterious and creepy man; and I thought he had it easy for his skills and close family… Where does Ludwig find this people? We all have something to hide… maybe is just coincidence that most of us have a harsh past.

''I am not a kid anymore, I am done with that, they are all death I made sure of it.'' He sighed deeply and I could feel he was trying to calm himself. ''I do not need more reminders Alfred, you promised not to freak out and to leave me alone!''

''I know and I will, Ivan… _Vanya_, please, I messed up… you can't blame me, what about if was the other way?''

''I would kill them all and never let you off my vision sight.'' He quickly remarked.

'_'SEE_! Baby, please, I know you told that you already talked about most of that, and you came to terms with your past. It's over but I want you to talk with your therapist about the neck thing… please, it still hurts you a lot to not even look in the mirror baby… and I know you still hide things but I won't pressure you to tell me but I would like that you talked with the therapist 'kay? ''

'_'Fredka_, I am much better…'' Ivan sighed again and I could hear shifting ''only if you keep quiet and stop thinking about that… I told you, it's over, it was a long time ago... ''

''It still hurts you…'' he murmured weakly ''I just want you to feel nice and loved… ''

''And you make me feel good and loved enough. Stop worrying! You are worse that my older sister…''

''Hey not fair! I didn't cry!''

''Almost, and you beat someone I already had beaten, its worse.'' I could sense the mood change and the more intimate tones ''Just keep it down and forget it, I want you to act like you used to…''

''I will, sorry baby, sorry… I was an ass I know. ''

''Yes you were… '' Ivan murmured and silence followed.

I walked away, at least they seem fine enough again and my need to pee was gone. I will obviously pretend not to know and not think about it, is the minimal I can do. Relief filled me knowing Alfred will be fine though.

I went to work knowing Francis would not be there, the bastard, I have this huge thing in French and now I will have to do it alone. I will make sure to leave mistakes just to add work for the frog! Maybe I won't, it's just unfair, it's my work and he is passing a bad time… Bloody frog letting me worried.

This will be a long day; again, since that party and night everything has been awful… We were so fine and now feels like walking on thin ice.

Lunch time came and I was still with the fucking French thing on my hands but at least I am done with it.

.

I was walking home when I meet Matthew, who was leaving the grocery with two bags.

''Matthew?'' He turned around and looked at me before smiling politely.

''Oui, oh, Arthur, how are you?''

''I am doing fine and you lad?''

''I am fine…'' Matthew said softly looking down.

''You don't seem that fine lad…''

''Please don't ask…'' he flushed and I frowned a bit at that but complied, perhaps he will tell Francis later…

I was about to reply when he continued talking.

''He's even worse depressed… He starts eating ice cream and watching Titanic and crying rivers and talking with his Whale bear about how cute and nice Ivan is because he forgot I was at home… I can deal with _that_ but he made up with Ivan today and I'm not ready for the make up sex...'' I looked at him with wide eyes, why is he telling me this? Oh dear Lord… Why all the people I know are crazy beings? What was I in my last life to deserve this punishment, the frog is enough punishment, now the lads?

''I-I don't know what to do… Do you want to stay at our home?'' I said unsure.

''I couldn't…''

''Its fine I am sure Francis will be out and won't mind.'' I enjoyed how hopeful the lad got with this news, poor thing, living with Alfred can be very exhausting… I know it and he was single at the time, I can only imagine-, wait, no, I don't want to imagine...

''Thanks, I'll call you guys later if you don't mind, I really got to go now.''

''Yes, do that. Bye Matthew.'' He waved to me as he walked away and I realised that Francis won't make dinner… Shite…

I went to groceries but decided to order a pizza so I simply bought drinks and fruit.

Time passed and Francis was still out. The house felt a bit lonely and I know that he will be gone a few days. He always is when he goes to France. That made me feel somewhat depressed, not that I care if he goes or not. I'm just looking out for my own well being that sadly depends on the stupid frog…

Bloody Hell, since when I got so 'addicted' to the man, is not as I need him to live, I'm very happy without him!

I started eating and Francis walked home looking a bit tired, somehow I also released a breath of relief… I blame it on French curses! Yes, I know about them! Those fools thinking that they can fool the wise people of Great Britain! AH, they can't!

He started talking lightly but I'm too tired and need vacations, yes that sounds so good right now… I could finally read my book without getting it mixed with the papers I translate everyday…

The idea of Francis talk with his father didn't suit me nicely. I don't know the man but Francis told me enough of the man, I am not sure if it is a good idea… at least for Francis.

He took a slide of Pizza and I glared at him, he hasn't eaten yet… I don't like this; he's starting neglecting himself again… I just care because I will have to be the one making him eat, again.

''..., _maman_ left me money and he wished to keep me away from it so I will go talk with him.'' Francis said and I looked up to him placing the pizza down. This makes things different, he will have to talk with him but...

''Are you sure you want to talk to him?'' I asked truly curious, Francis avoids talking with his father since he ran from home. He tells me he will go to France as I predicted but I didn't imagine it would be so soon. He is wanting to catch the weekend for sure. Four days and he will be back Monday. I sighed, now I don't have anyone to be with at the weekend…

I noticed he was staring at me but paid no mind at it, I started eating again when he asks If I want to go with him and almost choke.

Why does he want me to go with him, does he really means it? I stared at him his bare disbelief and he started explaining ''Bella won't go and I have two tickets, beside Ludwig doesn't mind…''.

I felt disappointed with that, for once I really thought that he wanted me to go with him;

He looked at me as I gulped some juice and pretended not to care much, not that I really care… I just need vacations and its been a while since I went to France… Besides I never went to his city and I don't want to have to go to is own funeral. With my luck he will be robed sliced open and then come to haunt me... Not good.

''Sure, if Ludwig doesn't mind, I could use a few days off.''

He stood up and turned around then he walked to me and bent down, I looked up and wondered for a moment what he was going to do. His face came to me and I stared at his parted lips, will he kiss me?_ Does this means something? Am I missing something here_? But suddenly his lips pressed on my cheek and he whispered 'Merci' as he walked and retrieved a piece of fruit from the fridge. I felt disappointed, did he forget the last day? I shouldn't care so much but now I'm too attached and is my fault…

My heart was pounding and I stared down, what have I done? Now I have to stay four full days enduring the bastard.

The rest of the night was spent arranging the bags and listening to a very cheerful French about how the trip will be. He also called Matthew and the lad will look for our home. At least I won't have to worry much.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Damn, I'm in a very hard time of my life again... not that I was in a good one before but I'm been down so this is going slowly... too slowly... sorry I been to detached from this pair so it made things hard to re-start working on this...

Next- The trip.

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal);

**Notes: **There was a change of formatting, it's easier and quicker for me. I am sorry about that. This will still have both sides implied.

* * *

><p>Arthur remembers how sad Francis eyes were not so long ago. He remembers how the blue of his eyes was pained. He only has memory of a hand full of people with that misery hidden in smiles. His own mother since he remembers, Ivan when he came to the states, Alfred when he talks about the past, and his own reflexion on those long gone days. Then there is Francis whose eyes are so warm as hard, and as lonely as friendly.<p>

Francis finishes his conversation with Matthew, who will take care of the house and was more than glad to leave the house soon, and Arthur keeps his eyes on the man. He tries to understand, he does but he can't, not really. Francis hides, Francis avoids and Francis won't let Arthur know.

Matthew kisses Francis cheeks and hugs Arthur as they say their goodbyes. He tells them that Alfred will miss them and told them to use protection. Arthur yells some profanities and Francis laughs, always laughing. Arthur wants to punch him.

They ate and drank (tea with milk for Arthur and coffee for Francis), then Francis drove to the airport. A routine known and well studied.

Arthur has one big baggage, Francis two and they proceed to follow the normal rituals of the airport.

''How will we go to the _Creusot_?''' Arthur asks as they placed the baggage on the proper place and check what they need to have on the plane.

''We will catch the train then the AVG…'' He thought it was needed more things, he says it's '_unbearably boring'_ but it doesn't seems so bad.

''Just that?''

''Oh, non. Then I have a rented car and we will use it to go to maman's grave.''

''Will that take long?''

''Cher, we will spend a day travelling, I've told you.''

''Bloody trip… this is not vacations.''

''I never said it was.'' Francis laughed and Arthur flushed.

When on the plane Francis said he could keep the window sit, how nice for a frog. The plane travel was boring and he slept. Francis didn't, most of the time he read a few magazines he brought or watched Arthur sleep. Francis had a feeling that these moments are what domesticity is and a warm smile grew on his lips.

''Oi, is this the _Gaulle airport_? I thought it would be prettier…'' Arthur murmurs making the French laugh.

''It is pretty, it's your poor sense of beauty that ruins it.''

''Bloody frog, now lets catch the taxi!''

''I wish we had time cher, I would show you the Notre Dame Cathedral.'' Francis says as Arthur looks to him with a hint of embarrassment.

''Maybe one day…'' he murmurs and the French shows him the way to the park where they need to catch the taxi.

The taxi trip was about 30 minutes and Arthur was already yawning. Francis looked less affected though as they made the walk to the Light train CDGVAL that would lead them to Paris.

Francis was indeed saddened that the trip had to be rushed, he would love to show Arthur all of Paris, all of France even but every time he remembers why he came his good mood lows a bit. Every time he looks around he feels so old, so much older and he just want to go back to his safe home and cry. How nostalgic. He guesses that are the memories that make him so sensitive. He wondered for a moment if Arthur would feel the same If he went to the U.K.

In Paris Francis smiled broadly and grabbed Arthur's hand showing him the little things he could before catching the TGV. Arthur flushed and bickered with him saying that England had better things.

''Nut Arthur can't you see all the smells and different people! Its magic non?''

''It looks like a pub turned into a city…'' He narrowed his eyes and pointed to Francis. ''And this is not a complement!''

''Oh, you wound me cher, but you must agree that everyone goes to a pub sometime on his life!'' he bit back laughing and Arthur follows him enjoying how Francis eyes lit up with every little detail.

''We will go LGV Sud-Est line until Le Creusot, this will take a few hours…''

''Bummer, I'm already tired…'' Arthur sighed and Francis nodded.

''Me too but remember then we will have some time to sleep, its good non?''

''Yes, if you say so…''

The TGV trip was more peaceful than the others. There were no children yelling like on the plain and there were not as many people as on the train. Arthur was fighting a bit to not sleep when he felt a head on his shoulder. A very annoying frog fell asleep and clanged to him for his life. Arthur couldn't help the smile that made his way to his lips.

Arthur was still worried and mad though. The git didn't have the decency of wanting him to go, well, he wanted he saw that but it was not his idea. He is still not sure why he accepted…

Francis was tired, he really enjoyed that Arthur was with him, it made everything better. Besides, for once, he was not feeling lonely in France.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: This one its too small but its the trip, next they will call the 'boys' to check the house and if there was problems in work and share a bed! XD Hey don't judge, Francis arranged everything to be with his cousin.

I have to admit that I never went to France and I have no idea how air port things work and that's the motive this is short.

I searched the places, things to do and that stuff and the 'way' to go to **Le Creusot **(its a real city and they used real means of transport). Its Francis city, As I said he came from a rich family and lived near camp.. I guess I said it... xD

So, just comply guys and forgive any inaccurate thing.

.

_Maman_ is the right word not _mamam_! sorry for that guys! and thank you for the lovely person who corrected me ~~ *nods*

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal), descriptive sex.

* * *

><p>When they finally got to Le Creusot stopping they walked out and Francis lead them to the place where he rented a car. Fortunately his cousin always helps with the little things of the trip on their home country side turning it a bit easier. He will have to pay a visit his aunt though.<p>

Crowded trains, crowded streets and crowded stops were gone but the city was busy enough to Francis think that people worry and run too much.

Arthur shared the thought adding that Frogs are very narcissistic. He said nothing of it though. British share that trait and he wasn't with strength to start an argument about it.

The rent car was black and big enough for them. Francis cringed his nose noticing that soon the sun was going to leave the sky and tried to hurry things a bit.

Once the baggage was placed on the tailgate closing it with a loud bump they continued the very _interesting_ and _intellectual_ discussion they were having moments ago.

''Frogs are all arrogant gits!'' Arthur complained.

'_'Non_ we are not…'' Francis rolled his eyes entering on the car and waiting for Arthur to do the same.

''Yes you are.''

''Just a _faible _part of us _cher_!'' He joked tying his hair. He enjoyed driving with the windows open but hair on the face while driving is not the wisest choice.

''Ah, so you admit you belong to that _minor_ part!'' he scoffed sitting and bulking the belt.

'_'Non_. Besides British man are even worse.'' He glanced to the side seeing Arthur indignant face.

''We are not!'' Francis chuckled and replied as he finished the argument.

'_'Oui, oui_.'' He wonders who won though.

As Francis finally turned the car on and started driving Arthur looked around. They are still on the city but he knows Francis lived on a rich side near a huge pond. At least was what he told him. The frog may or may not be a trustable person… He knows he is but he prefers to keep doubting, least to be fooled again.

They kept driving with low French music on the radio, Arthur really wanted to punch the _wanker_ for that but decided to ignore for a while._ Graveyard first then hit the frog! Sounds a good plan. _

''We are going to stay on the south part of the city. I always rent there a room because is easier to get access everywhere.'' Francis mused aloud and he nods.

''Will it take long?'' He looked around to the buildings and people carrying on with their lives and Francis sighed.

''More than thirty minutes.''

''Bloody frog…'' he frowned looking with a small smile on his lips. Domesticity is nice even if it's with the frog. Not that he is going to tell him.

Francis sighed with a little smile, _Arthur in France_. An interesting sight he must admit if asked. The man is so British and emanates all that pompous feeling around him that he is indeed a clear outsider. Francis felt a bit giddy but soon that became a bit painful when he realised he was turning it all more that what it was.

The streets have a few people walking and a few cars on the street. It's not the most chaotic city but still has a bit of movement. Francis believes that the U.S is more chaotic. There is so much more people walking around and driving but Francis also knows France is chaotic enough on the major cities. Arthur had a taste of that during the trip.

He really wanted to show him a bit but his thoughts ran back to his mother. _Would she prefer that he went to her grave alone? Did she suffer much on her last hours? Will she forgive his soul?_ She was a devoted catholic and he has the feeling that even accepting his choices she was disappointed with them… Though he guesses she would like Arthur, they share a few tastes in books and embroidery.

The trip was spent in deathly silence. Arthur got sick of 'listening frogs croaking' and changed for an international station. Francis had to roll his eyes when he stopped on 'The Who' smirking and increasing the volume.

When they got to the apartment where they were going to stay Francis decided to hide a little detail. They will have to share the bed.

''My legs! Good Lord… you do this every single time you come here?'' Arthur wined stretching his legs.

'_'Oui_. Sometimes I make a direct to _l'Étang de la Forgé_ though.'' Francis smirked stretching his back, he was exhausted from the long trip but when a pop came from his back he released a relieved sigh.

''Now will we sleep?'' Arthur yawned and he shook his head.

''Are you not hungry?'' He chuckled making a gesture for Arthur to follow with his hand.

''Oh yes, I forgot. We still have to call Alfred and Matthew. '' Arthur frowned deeply at that following Francis. He hopes his house is safe from Alfred. Yes, he is a danger for any clean house.

After a quick meal on a little home restaurant, a bill that Arthur thought _catastrophic_ and a walk to the apartment they dropped death on the couch.

''I hate you!'' Arthur murmured yawning and Francis smirked.

''I already know that now let me call my boys.'' Francis grabbed the cell phone and searched Matthew's number first.

''They are not your boys! Just call Matthew let Alfred be…'' he complained secretly enjoying how they treat the younger brother with the same sense of brotherhood.

''But I want to know all the juicy details!''

''There won't be juicy details unless you ask for his sex life, Git!''

''One more reason to call.''

After a few rings a click was heard and Francis shushed Arthur.

'_'Matthieu_?''

A soft voice replied ''Oh Francis hello! How was the trip?''

''Tiring, _mon coeur_. How are things?''

''I hope the apartment is intact!'' Arthur murmured and Francis mouthed a threat to stop the loud speaking mode.

''Oh it's fine but Alfred is here too…'' Matthew hesitated as Arthur frowned even more and Francis blinked. ''… he wanted to eat with me…''

''I see-'' Francis started but a loud voice filled the room from the little Nokia.

''MATT say hi for me!''

''Is he on my room?'' Arthur yells to the phone knowing fully well Alfred's not so innocent ideas.

''Uh…'' Matthew starts but Alfred interrupts him again. ''Ivan also says hi!''

Arthur sputters profanities and Francis laughs as Matthew apologies.

''I couldn't stop them! I'm sorry…''

''That bloody git!''

''But he hasn't broken a thing this time…'' Francis can feel the wince on the soft voice as Arthur tries his best to calm down.

''Matthew be a dear and burn the sheets with your bloody brother there!''

'_'Cher_, ignore Arthur… Now how are you?'' Francis interrupts before Alfred comes to the phone and a heated argument take his needed sleep.

''Fine, Al is going to leave and I will have peace for once.'' Matthew bites a bit loud and they heard the loud muffed reply from Alfred. ''I heard that Matt! You hurt me!''

''Sorry that I don't want to be apart of your sexual escapades!'' Matt calls back louder and they share a look, _really?_

The voice comes near and they look to the phone again.

''Our proposition is still up bro! Hey Francis, hey Artie!''

''You bloody twat what have you done in my-'' Arthur starts yelling and Francis interrupts him receiving a, not gentle, prod on his side.

''Behave and don't touch my kitchen! Only Matthew can do that.''

''Yeah I know! '' Alfred huffs and Francis smirks to Arthur who makes a confused face.

''Oh Alfred?''

''Yeah?''

''Arthur has punk things on his wardrobe, you may want to check a few thing.'' Arthur glares with an open and closing mouth and he flinches back smirking.

''OH YEAH! Thanks' Francis! Hey Artie thanks' a bunch for the new play things!'' he cheers and Arthur grabs the phone as if it would stop him.

''No stop Alfred don't you dare!''

''He's gone… uh I'm sure you guys need rest.'' Matthew's voice comes from the speaker and Francis smiles.

'_'Oui_ we need.''

''No we don't! Come back here Alfred!'' Arthur yells and Francis grabs the phone with a glare listening Matthew's goodbyes and the loud laugh of his brother.

''I'm going to take Alfred and his 'non boyfriend' from your apartment, bye guys sleep well.''

Before they could answer the phone was clicked shut and started beeping.

Francis places the phone down and looked to his side. A dangerous Brit glared at him with narrowed eyes.

''You bastard, you had to tell him!'' he accused and Francis laughed dodging a punch.

''I'll kill you in your sleep and give your hair to the homeless!'' He yelled and Francis made a hurt motion with hand on his chest.

''Cher, you wound me! Not my hair.''

''I will show him your expensive clothes next time frog, just wait!'' Arthur smirked smug and Francis stopped backing away.

''Don't you dare!''

''Oh yes I dare!'' Arthur stood walking to the bedroom and Francis sighed.

''Cher, we have a problem.'' He said as Arthur stopped at the door of the bedroom.

''What?'' he narrowed his eyes and he flinched.

''There's only one bed''

''You perverted bastard!''

''_Non, non, _I was counting to sleep with my cousin not you and I didn't had the time to change the room?'' he said truthfully and Arthur nodded understanding that he truly spent the time helping him packing.

''Oh yes, I forgot that…'' he mused and smirked.

''Well then, sleep on the couch frog, the bed is mine'' he opened the door and entered on the bedroom.

''But will you make me sleep on this tiny uncomfortable couch? '' Francis walked to the bedroom with a whine.

''Yes''

''You rude and cruel man!'' Francis crossed his arms and Arthur rolled his eyes, it didn't really bother him he was just messing with the French.

''Ah, bloody hell… come! But if you touch me you'll sleep on the streets!'' he warned with a serious face and Francis beamed.

''Good enough for me!''

They changed, Arthur on the bathroom and Francis on the room then went to the bed. Arthur shifted to one end of the bed and Francis to the other with a small smile.

Arthur lips were also turned upward, not that he will let Francis know too.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Graveyard and a visit to the cousin's mother that will bring more than memories.

Things will change quickly in two chapters there will be the major scene.

Next will be very emotional but will have a few things to balance.

I'll warn now that I'll be on vacations so this will be one week or so delayed.

Forgive any inaccurate thing and I warn now that I will make up the graveyard 'cause I found none on google maps... I hate you google maps my street is not like that any more! *laughs* true story!

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal), descriptive sex.

* * *

><p>Morning came rather quickly. Exhaustion took over them and Arthur was the first to wake up.<p>

As he opened his blurry green eyes he felt hair on his neck and shifted as he felt his arms around something. Wait. What?

His legs were also constricted by something… hairy….

He opened his eyes fully and looked down to a very naked, he was with boxers mind you, and French man sprawled above him as his arms were grabbing his waist. He rolled his eyes and smiled a bit at the way Francis snuggled harder on his chest and then frowned. Wait, wrong! Bad bed! Bad Francis taking advantage of him on his sleep! He shoved the French from above his and yelled.

''Bloody hell; get off me!''

Said French looked up blinking and chuckled feeling an arm still around his waist.

''You are holding me I can't!''

Arthur flushed and shoved him to the ground roughly.

''I can't believe you just get off me pervert!''

Yes, the Brit was strong and Francis hit on the ground frowning. How mean.

''It was not my fault I was sleeping..'' Francis sat on the ground and yawned stretching his arms.

''You ravished me during my sleep you … you perverted frog!'' he sputtered and stood grabbing his clothes.

''I can guarantee I haven't done such thing.'' Francis said standing too and Arthur turned to him watching him walking around the bed to grab his clothes too.

Stupid hairy, handsome French… Have you seen that body? A bit girlish he may admit but it was manly on the right places… Arthur was a bit jealous now…

''How?'' he asked frowning harder, jealous or not it shouldn't mean that he had the wish to touch him…

''I can always show you how I ravish you.'' Francis smirked and suddenly was very close to him making him walk back a few steps.

''y-no! You pervert!'' Arthur yelled and Francis walked to him standing right in front of him.

''_Honhonhon _tell me you wouldn't like it _mon cheri, _you would love it!'' Francis teased and Arthur flushed a bit as two arms circled his waist.

''Of course not you _prat_ let me go!'' He yelled but made no move of letting go the clothes between them or pushing him away.

''Non''

Arthur glared at him and he laughed.

''Let me go''

''Or what?''

''Or ill hit you'' Arthur narrowed his eyes with an extremely flushed face and Francis shook his head softly.

''How cruel..'' their faces were inches apart and Arthur said ''Get out me now!'' in a low tone making Francis stand back a bit too quickly to be natural and flush.

Arthur frowned and was slight confused but walked to the bathroom saying

''… don't cook some horrid French breakfast frog…''

Francis sat on the bed looking at his closes and replied ''_Oui oui._'' Before the door clicked shut. _What was he doing?_

After bathroom routines and cloth changing Francis did the breakfast with the few things he bought.

The breakfast was eaten in silence. It was awkward and Arthur was not sure why Francis was so silent but he thought it must be because of the reason they are there. He almost forgot it… Suddenly he felt bad for forgetting it…

Francis looked to his food with barely disguised nausea but ate it anyway, he needs to eat. He will have a long day ahead.

He looked at Arthur who was with brows furrowed and gave a sigh. Will Arthur go with him? Maybe he is asking for too much, he already made the man come to France, sleep on his bed and now ask him would be pushing over… but…

''Will you go with me to her grave?'' Francis said in a soft tone and Arthur looked with clear shinny green eyes.

''Sure, I want to see if you lied to me when you said you lived in the rich part.'' He snickered and Francis chuckled.

''Of course.''

They went by car through the street where Francis said he lived. The _Rue de l'Étang de la Forgé_.

It was a very beautiful long street, on one side there was grove and pinewood and on the other a long lake that followed them through the long street.

Francis showed the little route that lead to his long gone house but they kept on the route. Francis did not want to go there and Arthur respected that.

It was almost 11:30 when they finally reached the graveyard.

Francis face was hardened with clenched teeth and rough dark blue eyes. Arthur looked away not used to that kind of determination on the face of the French and looked around.

The graveyard was sort of depressing.

They entered and were confronted by several grave stones and people around them lightening candles and praying in low French.

The graves were aligned in a random order and Arthur could see it was a people place. Every status and kinds of people could be seen there and the stones above the coffins were the proof.

Some stones were darker and some white as snow, some had statues and some simply a picture and a saying. They walked between the little cement part and Francis looked around for the place belle told him. Arthur watched in silent.

Finally they stood in front of a bid grey stone with a single picture, name and dates. Above the grey stone there was two candles glowing and one burnt down as well a little vase of flowers, white flowers.

Francis walked to the stone and bowed in front of it as Arthur stood a step back gazing the picture on the frame.

Francis mother had darker hair but held the same blue clear eyes. They were a bit sad though and her posture was of a noble or dignified woman. The collar had three gold collars and he could see that the upper part of the garments was silk.

Arthur looked at Francis who was shaking a bit and gave a little step to him with no idea of what to do. He placed a hand on the French arm and blue tear-stained eyes looked at him. Without what else to do he pushed Francis a bit for himself and Francis stepped to him dropping his face on his shoulder crying silently. Arthur flushed and rubbed his back in comfort letting him stain his favourite shirt. Damn the frog!

.

Many minutes passed and Francis knelt on the ground praying softly in quick French but he simply said words, voice cracking and a bit hysterical until he calmed down and asked forgiveness for something. Arthur stepped back for privacy and didn't make a move of listening but he could swear he heard his name at least one.

When they went back they ate around the place. Arthur even let Francis choose the food, not because he cared or something. He simply didn't want to make the mistake of ordering snails.

Afternoon was the time they would go to his aunt home. Arthur was a bit hesitant but Francis said it would be fine so he went. He will stay the following day alone at home and will so he can wait a bit more to finish his book… Right?

Wrong.

His aunt house was near Le Creusot so they drove again and got there almost one hour later.

The route was a bit boring but they kept the space filled with small talk. Francis was more relieved and had a different sense of calm around him and Arthur was relieved, not that he cared, they shared house that's why it matters…

The house was huge with a garden on the front yard and Arthur really felt intimidated. He was not used to those things and now can't believe that Francis switched things like that for the little apartment they share. A small brunette opened the gate and took Francis on her arms and Francis kissed her cheeks.

'_'Francis, you look so big!''_ she said in French and he smiled complimenting her figure and the fact that she still looks young and she turned to Arthur who tried to give her best smile.

'_'Oh that's your boyfriend? Cute!''_ she whispered not so lowly and the both men flushed. Francis simply replied _''I am afraid he is just a friend that came to make me company.''_ As she shook her head rolling her eyes. _''A pity love.''_

Should Arthur tell her that he understands French? No, he doesn't' want or will have to talk with her. Yes she was loud and smiley, how annoying.

After a few minutes on the yard she looked inside the house and sighed.

_''Francis, you father is here…''_

_''What?''_ he asked looking inside and she nodded.

_''Is truth… I just talked to Belle today and he was already coming in, sorry…''_

_''Doesn't matter…''_ Francis frowned and Arthur walked to them sensing it would be a good time to intervening.

''Do you want to leave?'' Arthur asked and her eyes shot open, Yes Ma'am he knows about the hideous pants and the nice ass thank you very much! He mentally smirked.

Francis shook his head and looked inside again.

''No, I am fine I just came to say hi so I will leave soon.'' She frowned and the door shop open and a tall man walked out as Francis flinched.

Arthur looked to the door gazing a frowning man walking to them. The man had brown eyes with light greyish hair; Arthur now knows who has Francis hair, the face belongs to his mother though. The man was aged but wore a slight young air around him as the hard eyes moved in a suspicious way around Francis.

The said man walked to them and stopped right in front of Francis looking him up and down twice. The aunt simply stepped back with a worried look but Francis stood his ground with cold blue eyes and a prancing nose.

''Francis…'' the man spoke in perfect English and Arthur flinched at the tired deep voice. Francis simple nodded once saying '_'Père_.''

The man's attention turns to the side and he watched Arthur with a disgusted face before turning to Francis ''Is that your new fuck buddy?''

Francis glared hard at him and Arthur walked to his side offended and angered.

''Arthur Kirkland.'' he hissed and Francis father raised one eyebrow as Francis suppressed a surprised gasp keeping his face neutral. _What was he doing?_

''His new boyfriend and surely the best fuck of his life!'' Arthur grinned and Francis aunt looked ready to pass out.

''Jacques Bonnefoy.'' He said before turning his eye vision to Francis who was grinding his teeth.

''You taste haven't developed since the day I found you with your mouth on our waiter's dick Francis.''

''So haven't change your hideous mouth and mind so we are even.'' Francis muttered and his father glared at him.

''What are you doing here?'' His father asks and Francis glared harder.

''Can't I pay my respects to my own mother?''

''Not since you walked away to fuck with half of the world.'' He said in an angered tone and Francis gasped.

''You bastard! It's your fault I left! This had nothing to do with that!''

''Of course. Fool yourself but I'll let you know that you are not welcomed here or anywhere near my family so go away for the hole you brought this little British rat!''

''Don't you dare-'' his words were interrupted by Arthur's lips on his mouth. They stared hard at each other as the frozen lips of Francis were moved by Arthur's soft ones.

Francis father growled and they parted with Arthur grabbing his hand and turning to his father.

''It was a pleasure but we have many things to do, as you can see we have to try half of France in three days before trying to fuck in the rest of the world. Besides is not like he needs your money Mr. Bonnefoy he simply wants what is his for his right.'' Arthur said and turned to the open-mouthed aunt that was ready to fall on the ground.

''Charmed, but I apologise the circumstances we met.'' He started dragging Francis who was still shocked and ignored the growls and French profanities of Francis father.

When they got to the car Arthur looked a bit ashamed of his actions and started apologising. Stupid punk phase that comes around sometimes to putt him to shame.

''I am sorry, he was really… you are laughing?''

Francis started laughing and grabbing his sides.

''You really? Oh dieu… I can't believe… did you saw his face? '' he laughed so hard that tears started to fall from his eyes.

''Francis?''

''Cheri, you are indeed amazing… you almost gave him a stroke!'' he kept laughing realising all what happened and Arthur smiled a bit embarrassed.

''Yes, you see… he's old and that was the idea…'' they laughed a bit more and when they finally stopped Francis sighed deeply.

''I need wine…''

''I need whiskey!'' Arthur smirked and Francis smirked a bit.

''I know the perfect place!''

Soon they were drinking and laughing as young teens in a teenager's bar that knows Francis since his childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Next will be an important part~~ they drink a bit and maybe Francis will tell him everything? who knows~~

I apologise the quickness of the chapters too.. I realise I am a lazy writer.. *sighs*

Forgive any inaccurate thing and I warn now that I will make up the graveyard 'cause I found none on google maps... I hate you google maps my street is not like that any more! *laughs* true story!

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal), descriptive sex.

* * *

><p>Francis is always prepared for some eventual drinking. Every place where he goes is prepared for a good meal or drinking night so to say that the room had wine was not needed.<p>

Arthur was not a wine person himself, scotch being his election drink to get drunk but for the time being wine was enough to get both tipsy.

''He really caught you with your mouth around a cock?'' Arthur laughed and Francis chuckled bending himself to Arthur who was still too unlaced on the mental image that was produced by that statement.

''Don't you remind me… it was my first real boyfriend and he never came back! It was shameful.'' He sighed and smirked ''It was worth my father's face though.''

Arthur laughed and approached the French man ''You should do it again!'' it sounded a good idea. His father really deserved it the prick!

''Oh of course this time with a dick on my derriere.'' He laughed drinking a bit more, was the room getting hotter with the second or was just his face?

''He is old you would give him a stroke.'' Arthur laughed and stole him the bottle to pour more wine to his empty glass.

''If he can deal with you kissing me he can deal with your cock on my ass.'' Francis chuckles before realising what he said and froze.

Arthur laughed and blinked realising what was said as the wine kept pouring into the glass.

He stopped pouring wine on the glass when it started flooding his hands and legs and Francis apologised flushing even more. Arthur grabbed his collar and pulled into a wet sloppy kiss.

Francis kissed Arthur passionately as Arthur returned with the same intensity, the air around them becoming thick with hot thrilling air.

Arthur dropped the glass and grabbed his hair and Francis held his waist as the other hand touched his warm cheek forgetting all the mess of wine and glass around them. When the kiss broke, both flushed and with a slight pant, none moved.

Francis heart hammered on his chest and Arthur thought his own was going to explode from all the pounding. What were they doing? Stupid wine!

Francis wanted to continue, he wanted to tell him, he's so close that he can feel the hot warmth on pale cheeks. Just three words and all his misery will finish but he simply bites his lips and stares at green orbs.

Arthur glares at blue eyes. Why is he looking, why did he stopped again with that look? WHY? It's the fucking second time and he can't find the mind to understand. He is lovable dammit!

Before the other reacted he found himself spitting ''Why?'' to a wide eyed French.

''Why what _cher_?'' Francis asked taken aback and Arthur shakes in anger, disappointment and frustration. _Not again_!

''Why did you stop?''

''You don't want me to do this…'' he murmurs shifting back and Arthur grabs his arm.

''You know nothing about what I want!'' the bloody frog, since when does he care about what he wants or not?

''You are right I'm selfish I'm the one not wanting to do this.'' Francis says freeing himself from the drunken grip and Arthur heart clenches. He… he's rejecting him again… he… Arthur doesn't understand. He's lovable dammit! He's even okay to shag dammit!

''Why?''

''Arthur…'' Francis flinches with guilt and he snaps.

''Am I that bad? Is that so disgusting? Is it Francis? You fuck all the moving things but you can't fuck me? What's wrong with me?'' he spats angered.

''Its not you! It's me. I'm that bad..'' Francis stands and Arthur sighs frustrated.

''Yes you are… so why?''

''I would… I … ''

''Hurt me? You can't hurt me.'' He is hurting doing this the bastard!

''No! I would hurt _me_!'' _'_Merde_ Arthur can't you understand?_' he thinks shaking in frustration too.

''Why''

''I can't…''

''Francis.'' Arthur presses and stands and Francis stays silently looking down as long strands of hair hide his face.

''Francis tell me or I'll leave now! If it's not me what is it?'' Arthur asks afraid that he would take his words back and blame it on him.

''I .. Je t'aime… '' Francis murmured still looking down and he Arthur eyes widened stepping back against the couch.

''Nonono you don't.'' he stated and Francis shakes his head.

''I do…''

''You're lying.'' He can't, he was the one saying that he never falls in love. That's what makes him the perfect person to be around, things can't get messy!

''I wish …'' He said with a sigh as Arthur frowns knowing his drunken stupor was diminishing.

''But, why me?''

''I don't know... I still want to kill you at the same time though.'' Francis laughs bitterly and Arthur frowns. Does this means that… no, they can't. Arthur knows how much of a player Francis is and wouldn't take that risk.

Silence lasted and Francis looked up for the first time. A guilt look on blue eyes and an ashamed face, something very different from the usual Francis Arthur knew.

''Arthur, don't change things because of this…'' he wanted to add a please but still he had his pride and didn't want to beg for someone he already knew it would reject him.

''I need time to think.'' He didn't mean but he needs to back off... he is not used to this and wasn't this what he wished? Why hesitation? Perhaps he would change, well he is changed, he haven't had someone since they started living together right? _Why Arthur you bloody coward…._he thought bitterly as Francis walked away to the kitchen to grab a broom.

He looked down to the shattered glass and spilled wine on the carpet and frowned. This is wrong…

After cleaning the glass and prepare himself to pay for the carpet Francis sat on the bed looking at his hands. What will Arthur do now? Will he leave him, ask him to move out or perhaps allow him on the house but keep minimum contact?

_Oh dieu… why did he had to fall for the man, why?_

.

On the next day Francis left the house to take care of the businesses with his father lawyer hoping that Arthur's reading would make him a little less bothered and at least look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: What will Arthur do on his alone day. Will Francis have to deal with his father? Just read.

So little, I know but think that this is almost on the end~~ *nods* Besides, I will update this very, very soon :)

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal), descriptive sex.

* * *

><p>Next morning was a blur.<p>

Francis left the house barely looking at Arthur. He had only a bit of restless sleep and soon was leaving the house.

Arthur tried not to look at him too but at least tried to make it subtle.

It was only not enough that Francis was hurting inside and with a big lump on his throat he was going to have to talk with his father lawyer. He is sure his father will be there but he knows he won't bring Arthur to the talk. At least _that_ is an ease for his mind.

His father tried to prove that Francis didn't deserve the money but by law is the wish of the defunct that wins so it was a lost cause for the old man.

Francis kept thinking about Arthur the whole meeting. Will he leave or stop acting with him like they used? Will he ignore it just to take pity on him? Francis is not sure what would be worse.

Arthur stayed at home. Francis had said to him to go walk and see the city but he decided to read his book.

Read and forget the damned frog who avoided looking at him. _The nerve! _

He really tried to read the book but the words got lost and he couldn't concentrate enough to read more than a line. It was terrible.

He did the thing he saved for last resorts. Call Alfred.

Yes, the man was a pain but he was the family Arthur never had so he trusted him enough for this thing.

He grabbed the phone and glared at it thinking. If he asks Alfred he will just say that he is overreacting… Well, he's not! The French has a reputation and he is not willing of being a fool in love _again_.

He sighed and clicked on the few buttons to get to 'Hero Jones'? _The damn kid was again messing with his number names. _

Out of curiosity he read a few others. 'Alfred's propriety' 'Awesome twin' and 'French pervert that you would totally tap',_ is that even allowed? How did he putt such long names here?_ were on the phone and he rolled his eyes. He will hit the git violently!

After a few rings a cheerful voice talked back.

''Hey Artie!'

'_'Bloody wanker_ you changed my number names again!''

''About that… well, you should change 'dickhead' back… yeah, I'm cool with Gil again….'' Alfred said sheepishly and Arthur frowned. Well, one less to decipher.

''You are an idiot Alfred.'' Arthur says and he can hear some murmuring on the other side.

''So, Ivan is not here anymore, what happened?''

''What do you mean?'' Arthur asked and he could feel the blond rolling his eyes and grinning.

''I'm a clever idiot, spill the beans!''

''Fine, he confessed to me….'' Arthur sighs and Alfred does a not so manly scream.

''Hey, that's great!''

''No, its not…''

''Why? Don't you love him?'' Alfred asks as if it was the easiest way and Arthur wanted to hit him violently.

''He's Francis lad…'' Arthur murmurs and he can even imagine the confusion on the younger face.

''Yeah, yeah we all know it and?''

''He will leave me at the first fuck.'' He spats angered and the blond is silent for a few seconds.

''Why? I mean why you think that?''

''You are too young… you can't understand.''

''Try me.''

''He slept with everyone except with me, when the novelty pass he will leave me and then I'm the one the bloody _tosser_ leaves hurting.'' Arthur pressed his back on the listening couch the blond sighing.

''He never slept with me or Ivan… wait… did he-''

''No he haven't.''

''Ah good…. Hey where was I on the opium party?'' _Where does he want to get with this?_

''Ogling Ivan.''

''I was not! And the beer one?'' _Too many parties… Uh… _

''Moping because of Ivan.''

''I was not moping I was engaging in deep thoughts!'' some deep thoughts that Arthur really preferred not knowing.

''And you threw a bottle to him while he talked with Yao then you called Yao brothers to take him away proclaiming that he had broken his head on the stairs.''

''The bottle slipped and that was an innocent buddy's prank… but turning back. Didn't he change?''

''Yes but it can be just a trick…'' Arthur asks and Alfred laughs a bit.

'' Arthur…. He's different since the second week living with you believe in me! He behaved on the parties if I remember properly.''

''Why do you say so?'' Arthur raises one eyebrow to that. _Yes, he indeed was behaving…_

''He stopped fucking with his best buds. I think that says it all…''

''How do you know?'' _He did? Wait, he used to what? OMG he's surrounded of perverts… bugger!_

''I may or may have not talked with Antonio.'' Alfred said sheepishly and Arthur tenses.

''What did you do?''

''I haven't said a thing but he told me Francis has been down for a while because of you…''

''A while?''

''Yeah, he was expecting you to reject you it seems it was the reason he forgot the bet and haven't slept with you.''

He almost forgot the bet. Yes, he found it and was pissed so he played with the git for a while then he just knew he had lost it…

Silence stretched and Alfred talked again.

''Think about it, you love him and he loves you why do this? I don't get it, really… You already live like a couple! ''

Arthur wanted to rejoin but found no words.

''I…''

''Tell him…''

''What?''

''What you told me, I bet he has his own fears too… '' Alfred said in a soft voice and Arthur frowned.

''That's sound too mature of you…''

''Yeah, I had help on this one too… '' Alfred says and Arthur sighs giving a soft smile.

''Ivan is making good to you… since you two started communicating of course! ''

''Don't be mean…'' Alfred whines and Arthur looks around murmuring a ''I'll think about it…'' before clicking the phone shut.

For once in many years Arthur was afraid.

And surprisingly enough Alfred was right.

.

Francis returned on the end of the day.

He tried to call Antonio but he was busy and he couldn't find Matthew on his list because somehow Alfred discovered his phone and changed the numbers. _Again!_

Arthur was reading and barely recognized him so he walked directly to the kitchen.

He was cooking dinner when Arthur entered there with pursued lips and a sombre expression.

Francis automatically got ready for the worst, grabbing and pressing the knife with unheeded strength on the meat and Arthur sighed.

Arthur hated to see him like that and maybe Alfred was right… Perhaps a man like him can be loved by a man like Francis… _perhaps…_

''When did you realise it?'' Arthur asks and Francis places the knife down looking at it.

''A few months ago…'' he admitted and Arthur walked closer.

''I herd you stopped…'' he trailed and Francis looked at him. Blond locks of hair covering his face as Arthur stopped right on his side.

''It was not only for you Arthur… I…'' he closed his mouth tightly and Arthur swallowed heavily watching him intently waiting for a reason to step back.

''Arthur…'' He started but Arthur placed a hand up shutting him up.

''If, if what you say its truth I must say I was not expecting it. But I am willing to give it a try if, and only if you behave and promise not even think on cheating on me.'' Arthur looks with defiant green eyes to Francis who stares at him with huge wide blue eyes.

''You…'' Francis wants to ask but he isn't sure what he wants to ask. He was ready to leave the house and live alone again or with Antonio, maybe.

''I may not loath you as much as you think but I still loath you!'' Arthur frowns and Francis hugs him carefully pressing a hand to his head and exhaling deeply.

''Oh cher, you make me so happy.''

''Don't get used to it.'' Arthur says but can't help smile a bit returning the hug.

They sleep apart that night because Arthur decided he needs rules.

Yes, he won't allow the frog to have a free leash; he knows he will cheat on him at the first change. Well, he doesn't know he just imagines it and it's not a good feeling.

Francis was a bit taken aback with that but nodded and did what Arthur asked. He understands that Arthur will need time and he also needs time to be truly aware that Arthur hasn't rejected him. Not totally.

It was not a day as bad as he thought it would be.

Too soon bags were made and a long car drive was being driven by a tired French as an annoyed British complained about the lack of quality on the French music.

Train rides and too much time of looking around waiting for the plane and they were both sleeping, heads bended and touching each other, on the plane.

It was exhausting and made them clean their head a bit about the events.

Hopefully things don't get too mad on the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: well the last chapter will come soon and will be bigger.

Smut will happen? *sneak peak* oh yes it will~~ *laughs*

hopefully on Sunday I'll post it.

I know this has too many mistakes. I don't have a beta and this was started a long time ago but I will try to give it a check and repost things with a bit of quality. Sorry and I hope you still had fun even with the huge mistakes.

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Joke**

**Pairings: **ArthurxFrancis; AlfredxIvan; more will appear...

**Warnings:** implied sexual situations, implied abuse, descriptive masturbation, illegal substances (and legal), descriptive sex.

* * *

><p>They slept all morning. As expected they had the day off so they took the opportunity to get their sleep in order and buy groceries.<p>

Matthew took good care of the house and there were only a few things to buy which Francis was thankful for.

Arthur was pretty pissed off that Alfred used his punk accessories… He really doesn't want to know what for though.

''I will hit that kid violently.'' Arthur yells and Francis sighs placing the groceries he bough on their proper places.

''Leave the boy, they are young souls, let them have fun…'' Francis rolls his eyes and Arthur turns to him with indignation.

''It was not your things, were mine! That's why you are so relaxed frog!''

''You are wrong again _mon amie_, they used a few of my things but I'm glad someone enjoyed them… they were not my style either…'' Francis muttered the last part making Arthur suspicious look turn even darker.

''What did they use Francis? I hope they didn't use it on my room!'' he almost glows in anger and Francis shrugs his shoulders.

''It was for a threesome I'm sure they were to a place more … _intimate_. Besides it was a present Gilbert gave me and I gave Matthew permission to touch my things.'' He smirked as Arthur paled.

''Oh dear Queen. I want to die!'' He really spared this information.

''By the way _cheri_…'' Francis turned to him with a very suggestive turn of eyebrows and Arthur frowned.

''Oh no! Don't you even tire that little pretty head of yours with that, you are not going to have any until I'm sure about this.'' Arthur walked to the living room and Francis followed him.

''Why not? I've been celibate for months, I need some love!'' He whined making his most pitiful look but was promptly ignored.

''No and that's final! We need rules though…'' Arthur sat thinking and Francis sat wondering where this would lead.

He was rather happy that Arthur gave him a chance but he knows how Arthur likes to complicate things so he was already ready for some, _restrictions_.

''We won't sleep together until I say so _and_ you can't stray around understood?'' Arthur narrows his eyes and Francis nods.

''Already knew that, carry on.'' Francis smirked and Arthur smirked.

''I get to top on our first time.''

'_'Quoi_? Why?'' Francis asked and Arthur sniffed looking pleased.

''Because I say so. And I'm the one giving _you_ one chance to prove worthy of my love.''

Francis narrowed his eyes but nodded. This is getting rather hard for him, not because of the demanding but because of the pleased way Arthur looks.

He wondered for a second if Arthur would use him for his profit and then simply left as all his previous lovers but shook his head. No, Arthur wouldn't do that… right?

''I don't want you flirting around either… No grabby hands with men and women.''

He concluded and Francis sighed.

''But a little flirting is good for our health _cheri_…''

''No.''

''Just a bit…''

''No.''

''In French?''

''No.''

'_'Merde_…. You should know I want things in turn too.'' Francis sighed and Arthur raised one eyebrow.

''What?'' he asked and Francis frowned thinking.

''No Alfred whining when drunk.''

''I do not whine!''

''Yes you do! He's not even your real brother Arthur, you really have an unhealthy position towards that boy.''

''But he is like my little _brother_.''

''You should give him his space.''

''I don't want to!'' Arthur frowned crossing his arms and Francis made a deep voice.

''Arthur… He's a big boy now.''

''Fine…. I won't tell you either what I heard in the bathroom.'' He smirked and Francis places a hand on his heart.

''So soon and you are hiding me things? How cruel.''

''Your loss!'' Arthur stood and looked down with a serious face.

''I don't want you to hide things from me either Francis.''

Francis looked up and swallowed nodding making Arthur walk away.

Well, that turned better than they thought it would be. Francis was a bit afraid of the implications of the last sentence though.

.

Francis was with Matthew who looked at him tiredly.

''What's wrong?'' he asked and Francis looked at him.

''I should say the same _chou_…''

''Oh that… '' Matthew flushed and Francis gave a grin.

''You used my kit with your brother and his boyfriend?'' he tried but Matthew shook his head and flushed even more.

''Non. My God Francis who do you think I am?''

''Oh please. With the incredibly arousing tension around them and they have a great stamina I would think that even you would want it chou…''

''Once…'' Matthew murmured and Francis grinned.

''I knew it.'' he cheered.

''Don't share the news Francis and I'm serious.'' Matthew looked a bit intimidating and he nodded. Arthur will have to miss this one.

''But what's wrong then?''

''I think I fell in love for the most gorgeous woman on earth Francis…'' Matthew sighed and Francis blinked.

''Who is she?''

''Ivan's sister. Well, the oldest one.''

''Oh _cher_, does Alfred know?''

''Yes and he got all exited about double dating with us… I even think that Ivan would be fine but…''

''What?''

''She's too much for me Francis… She's so sweet and kind and she's like a real woman in all aspects…'' he flushed and Francis smiled.

''Tell her….''

''I can't…'' Matthew sighed and Francis places a hand on his.

''You have nothing to lose… You are a lovely man Mathieu, even if she says no she won't stop talking to you or being your friend.'' Francis assured and Matthew smiled flushing.

.

''Finally fucked him?'' Alfred asks and Arthur hits him, strongly.

''You git! Stop that.''

''But I have money on this I need to know.'' Alfred whined.

''You… you… you betted on my love life?'' Arthur asks incredulously and Alfred nods scratching his head.

''Well, yes… You made me lose the first one though so doesn't make me lose this one too.'' He laughs and Arthur sighs. And there it goes all the brotherly love… all gone... gone with the wind because of an idiot!

'But I was worried… What happened after you called me?'' Alfred asks looking with curious blue eyes and Arthur frowns. An endearing idiot… and the wind brought the brotherly love back… _Bugger_.

''We talked… we are … I guess we are dating now…'' Arthur admitted and Alfred made a 'Yahoooh' that made Arthur's hearing buzz.

''I knew it! I'm happy for you…'' He said softly when he calmed down then he looked up with a serious expression.

''You are happy right?''

Arthur blinked and nodded. Yes, he was sort of happy. A bit insecure and hesitant but happy but he was happy before too so… Was Francis happy? He didn't look that happy before...

''Good. You made a good couple.'' Alfred interrupted his thoughts and he nodded.

Perhaps they do…

.

Night came and Francis made dinner as usual, and as usual Arthur watched and helped cutting and placing the table.

''When will I get a kiss cher?'' Francis asked smirking while stirring the soup and Arthur flushed.

''When I deem you worth of it.'' Arthur said but walked to Francis who kept looking at the soup with care.

Silence stretched and Arthur couldn't shake the thought he had earlier, was Francis happy?

''Francis…'' he started flushing red and Francis looked at him.

His blue eyes were curious and the annoying hairs on the front of his face were tied with the blue ribbon making Arthur flush even more. He is indeed attractive, even on his lowest he would be and he doesn't look unhappy but many things happened to him and he doesn't even know them all…

''Are you happy?'' blue eyes seemed watching him and his green eyes hesitated feeling conscious.

Francis made a soft smile and nodded. ''Yes, I think I am, why?''

Arthur shook his head and gave a tiny smile. He was glad to know that.

''I'm glad.''

With that he pressed a tiny kiss on pink lips retreating quickly as his cheeks flamed red but Francis grabbed his waist keeping him closer and kissed him fully on the lips.

''Don't run _cher_, what are you afraid off? I'm not going away I've told you…'' Francis whispers on his lips and he shudders retreating rather awkwardly.

''Sod off pervert! I know you won't go away, I'm not either so…'' he trailed flushing even more and Francis laughed.

It was young and rich making the tiny expression wrinkles of his eyes show and Arthur wanted to kiss him again but walked away with a smile.

.

Work and even more work was the fate that followed them.

Arthur spent the day on his tiny office and Francis too.

At least the frog had a bit more free time than him. He had to keep one final look on the papers sent to Britain and it was tiring.

On the end of the day he simply wanted to go home but was stopped by two _weird_ human beings. Antonio and Gilbert.

''Holla!'' Antonio said and Gilbert made a motion with his hand.

''What do you want?'' He asked standing proud and not much affected by them and they walked closer to him. He gave his best to not walk back but they were getting too close to comfort.

''We know you are dating Francis now.'' Gilbert stated and Arthur coughed with a slight flush.

''Yes and what do you have with that?'' he asked keeping his ground and Antonio looked more serious than usual while Gilbert lost his smile a bit.

''We don't like you but for some reason our man likes you a lot so we want to know your intentions.'' Antonio says and Arthur wondered if they will keep taking turns. It was weird.

''I have no intentions. What do you want?''

''Are you sure?'' Antonio pressed and Gilbert shifted closer.

''Don't you want to use him to your pervert dirty needs? Don't you think he's a pretty thing to fuck and leave?'' Gilbert asked making his mouth open in shock.

''What the bloody hell are you talking about? Why would I even think that?'' Arthur asked and Antonio places a hand on Gilbert shoulder making him retreat back.

Now Arthur could see how angered and red his eyes were and how Antonio was too sullen and with a concerned expression.

''Could you tell me what's going on, please?'' he asked and Antonio sighed again.

''We only want to take care of our _amigo_…'' Antonio admits and Gilbert glares at him.

''Don't ruin our scary talk!''

Silence took over and Antonio interrupted him.

''Arthur, why do you think Francis slept with so many people?'' Antonio asks as Gilbert for once on his live stays quiet and sombre.

''I… don't know…'' he admitted wondering where they wanted to get with and Gilbert sighed.

''He wanted to feel loved for once Arthur. He always gives and gives and he never receives! He felt used, he _was_ used.'' Gilbert said softly and Antonio nodded.

''He simply wanted someone who would stay for the best and worse. He never had someone who wanted to be with him on his lowest moments. We were there, we saw how that pained him… and he _fell_…'' Antonio looks down and Arthur frowns. This is new information but not a good one. Suddenly he felt like a prick for having so many doubts and demanding so many things.

''What do you mean with 'fell'?'' he asks curious and Gilbert hesitates.

''We shouldn't'…'' Gilbert started and Antonio cut him.

''He tried to kill himself twice. One before you even be here and the other when we thought we was better.''

Arthur's eyes widened, he knew Francis passed through depression but he never thought…

Gilbert laughed taking him from his thoughts; it was not a good laugh.

''You would never think, kseksekse. Now that you know we want you to know too that if you do something to him we will hurt you.'' His red eyes showed a glint and suddenly Antonio had an axe on his hands.

''If we know you used him in any way we will come for you and I am sure you don't want to know what we do to people who hurt him.''

Arthur made a brave face but was starting to get scared. They were completely _crazy_.

''And what will you do gits?''

''Ah, you will see. Just try us, jerk!'' Gilbert laughed and they walked away leaving Arthur with a pounding heart and a confused mind.

Can he even confront Francis about this? It's a big thing… He felt _sad_ and disappointed knowing that Francis never told him though.

.

Arthur kept thinking about the little encounter with Francis friends.

Francis was blissful ignorant to the talk and was talking softly about some gossip, about the novel they watch at dinner, he was reading on the magazine while laying on the couch. Arthur was sitting on his chair watching him because he couldn't concentrate on is embroidery.

''Francis, you will be always honest with me right?'' he asked softly and the man nodded.

''Of course, I thought you had passed that… what's wrong? You don't trust me yet?'' he asked and blue eyes held a bit of hurt making Arthur feel guilty.

''No… I… I want to know something…'' he said and Francis sat looking at him.

''Go on.''

''What happened on your depression?'' he asked trying not to hint what he knew and Francis shifted a bit nervously as he always used to do when talking about private things.

''Normal things… I was down… I… what do you want to know?'' he asked trying not to talk too much and Arthur sighed.

''You will tell me one day won't you?''

Francis looked at him as if wanting to talk but pressed him lips in a thin line and nodded.

''One day.''

They were about to part for their rooms when Arthur turned to Francis and grabbed his sleeve looking everywhere but the man in front of him. ''Want to sleep on my side?''

''Are you sure?'' Francis asked being patient and Arthur nodded.

''We are dating now… we should be more… affectionate.'' He said being the epitome of embarrassment and Francis smiled nodding.

''Of course.''

They slept near each other and even cuddled for a while exchanging soft kisses.

.

They were dating for two weeks and sleeping on the same bed and yet only, groping from the French side, and kissing. It was how far they went.

Alfred was frustrated with that. Yes, Alfred. He had money on this and we didn't want to lose. His ass was _literally_ on the line so he tried to help them with subtle hints.

Francis walked to him and he grinned. It will work, _he knows~._

''What's this Alfred?'' he showed a little tube and Alfred coughed.

''Don't you know? Damn and I thought you were like the master of the lays!'' he laughed awkwardly and Francis smirked.

''No, I know what this is I meant why was this on my sit?''

''Uh… dunno…'' he said and Arthur walked to him with narrowed eyes.

''Lad, what's this?'' he showed a pack of condoms, tiny ones mind you and Arthur was fuming.

''Not mine, I'm big…'' he shrugged and Arthur hit him with that monstrosity.

''Arre you trying to make a point here? Are you implying that I … _You wanker!_ I have a very good size mind you!'' he kept yelling and Alfred waved his hands in surrender.

''Sorry, sorry, not that I simply want you both to make sex!''

''Love _cher_, we make love.'' Francis corrected and he frowned.

''Yeah, yeah and all those cheesy things.''

''Not cheesy Alfred, a kiss is the union of two souls! You should know that with all the union you make with-''

''Shut up!'' he flushed and Arthur laughed.

''Why are you all worked out lad?'' Alfred kept flushing and looking away.

''Nothing.''

''Oh dear, things got really serious haven't they?'' Francis murmurs and Arthur keeps staring at Alfred who wants to hide.

''Yeah yeah… he said we are on a relationship okay! He called a date and all… shit… heevenlettedmetop… notanormalthingeither…'' he murmured too quickly but they got it and twin smirks grew on their faces.

''So the hero is no longer available.''

''Hell no! I am! He's not the one available, he's mine…'' he frowned convicted and they rolled their eyes. Well, there it goes again and it all keeps the same really.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: epilogue... sorry this was getting too big and two smutty scenes will occur so...

I hope I make them right XD

hopefully on Sunday I'll post it.

.

I am sorry for the mistakes that the story probably has.

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Suggestions are appreciated lovelies.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Joke **

**warnings:** you know it... explicit sex! Finally guys!

* * *

><p>They were on the bed simply caressing and kissing but Arthur couldn't forget what Alfred said. <em>Bugger, that git always makes him wonder is life.<em>

''Do you think we are leading things too slowly?'' Arthur asks and Francis shakes his head.

''Non, we are only taking our time… Its good, _non_? It means we want this to work out.'' He smiles and caresses his chest softly as Arthur plays with his hair.

''Yes…. I guess…'' Arthur would love to take things farther but he was still hesitant. What if he … leaves then? He knows he is being paranoid but Francis left him twice; the frog left him with a raging boner twice… what if he's not good looking enough to get Francis going? Oh dear lord what that man does to him…

''Uh, you want to make things … _serious_?'' Francis says huskily shifting close and Arthur swallows dryly.

''I didn't say that.'' He protests weakly and Francis kisses his flushing cheek.

''I want…''

''Oh…well, I guess we can then... I...'' Arthur murmurs flushing and Francis smirks.

''We don't need to go all the way….'' Francis nibbles on his ear very pleased with the prospect of having a little of Arthur for himself.

''Yes… I know… yes…'' Dear Lord why the man has to say those things? Oh yes, he's French.

''Good.'' Francis kisses his lips softly then shifts making himself above him stranding him while still kissing him.

Their lips touch and slide together and Arthur deepens the kiss pressing his tongue to open two pink lips that gladly open and suck on his tongue.

Arthur opens his eyes and they part. Francis looks vulnerable even above him, he's flushed and his eyes are darkened with lust making Arthur want to switch positions but controls himself and lets Francis nibble and suck on his neck as he touch and caress the firm chest of the French.

Francis sensed the hesitation and felt his heart hurt with that. He's very loyal when in a relationship and he hoped Arthur would realise it but sensing Arthur hold himself back made Francis feel a bit insecure and wonder if he will ever love him how Francis loves him. Shaking his thoughts he continued doing the best he can do. _Make love._

Francis kissed and nipped Arthur's collar grinding his groin into Arthur who bucked gladly and gaped and shuddered in need. He licked his way down and placed himself straddling one of Arthur legs making one knee rub against the swelling length that was hidden in white boxers.

Arthur swallowed dry and nervously feeling Francis go down and nip his nipple while playing and twisting the other with lean fingers. How many times he dreamt with this, how he wished and desired this and now was feeling it and was _good_. So much better than the tipsy time he barely remembers, that disaster day.

He looked down to Francis who was sucking and licking his navel and shivered in need watching blue eyes look up to him asking permission to take his boxers. He bucked again against the other man and lifted his waist letting him take them off.

Francis rolled his hips against Arthur's leg creating friction, that man is indeed gorgeous with those penetrating eyes and makes the cutest sounds. He took his boxers freeing a hard erection and blew hot air on it making Arthur close his eyes and shudder again flushing more.

Arthur gave a soft whimper and felt Francis hand on his sack rolling his balls while lapping his shaft. _Oh dear lord the man is a sex fairy or something!_ Francis sucked on the length and kissed the tip of the pre-cum filled head before suck and swallow the pulsing member.

As Francis took his member he grabbed his hair rubbing his head trying to hold himself and not buck into the warm wet cavern. Francis started bobbing his head up and down still playing with his balls and he looked down. That image made him cum right there as Francis opened his mouth wider and drank the hot sticky fluid licking the softening member clean.

Then Francis crawled up and kissed his cheek and Arthur grabbed his hair again making them kiss passionately.

''Sweet mercy…'' Arthur panted and Francis smirked lying on his side.

Arthur looked at him and started palming the bulge on his briefs making him gaps and grab the hand.

''You don't need cher…'' Francis said not wanting to rush things and Arthur gave an indignant huf.

''Who do you think I am Frog? I'm very capable of pleasing my lover!'' he yelled and Francis laughed.

''As you wish _amour_.'' Arthur wanted to tell him how much he wished and wanted this. How long he waited. How much he needs him but he simply stared at him and flushed red grabbing his member through the briefs and rubbing it enjoying how Francis bit his lip and flushed while his eyes glassed in need.

Arthur kissed his neck feeling the stubble hashing his cheek making him smile and lowered himself above him kissing and lapping clumsily his way down.

He felt suddenly insecure. What if he lost his way? What if he's rusted? Oh bugger, what is he's simply bad in comparison?

His trail of thought was lost when Francis gave a whimper as soon as he pushed his hand under the briefs.

Arthur looked up with darkened green eyes and bit Francis nipples not so gently. Francis moaned and bucked on his hand and he decided to take things further. In a swift move he took his blue briefs down and kneeled between his legs kissing his firm tights. Francis gave him a look of despair and he smirked against them slowly nuzzling his way to the pulsing hot standing need. He licked it base to top and sucked on it before swallowing and takes more on his mouth.

He heard Francis whisper his name in a heavily accented way and sucked harder wanting to hear it again. As predicted Francis grabbed the sheets and said his name as a pray between a few French words that Arthur lost ability to translate savouring that image on his mind.

Francis trashed and whimpered and as soon Arthur used his hands on his shaft and balls he came spasming on his mouth and face.

Arthur cleaned his mouth and face and laid on his side listening Francis pant. His own breath was raged and they stood there for a while until Francis grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers making Arthur flush.

''Francis?'' Arthur called not looking to his side and Francis made a hum looking to him.

Arthur could almost feel the blue eyes on him and sighed looking to his side.

''I may not be very... you know… '' he trailed and Francis looked to him curiously. ''I really like you… I thought you should know.'' He finished rather awkwardly and looked up embarrassed as Francis closed the distance and laid his head on his chest still letting their hands intertwined.

''That makes me happy _mon amour_.'' he truly did. He thought that Arthur would regret giving him a chance but now he may even love him. How he wished Arthur loved him as he loves him, it's almost desperate.

''Me too.'' Arthur said and placed the other free hand on his hair rubbing it again glad that his doubts were too tiny to make themselves know.

.

Matthew was smiling and flushing and Francis raised one eyebrow.

''Mathieu, you have news am I right?'' Francis almost wanted to clap his hand in delight. The man was almost in the seven heaven, or so it seemed.

''She said yes Francis. _Oh Dieu!_ She said yes!'' Matthew Quebec French slipped and he flushed again.

Francis was glad for his 'little brother'. He wondered for a second if Arthur will ever love him or say that to him but he shrugged it off not wanting to make himself down.

.

''Lad, Oy, chap? Are you here?'' Arthur waved his hands in front of a very distracted American who looked at him and blinked.

''What?''

''Where are you?'' Arthur frowned and Alfred flushed.

''Oh sorry…. I was thinking.'' he admitted nibbling on a cookie.

''About what?'' he asked curiously and Alfred for once looked serious.

''If I tell you this doesn't leave here right?'' he asked and Arthur nodded.

''Of course, what is it chap?''

''Did you ever dreamt with the girl or guy of your dreams and stuff?'' he asked and Arthur frowned.

''We all think about that once in our lives why?''

''Yeah… I never thought much about it ya know but now… I was thinking…'' he stopped and Arthur kept waiting for the conclusion for a few seconds.

''I guess… Yeah… I guess Ivan is the one… I sound lame I know… fuck…'' he flushed and face palmed and Arthur smiled.

''Perhaps he is.'' He agreed even not 'liking' the man that much. He wondered if he will ever finds someone like that or if Francis would be it… would he be _it_?

.

Francis was talking with Antonio who frowned and nodded once in a while. Arthur was on the other side of the office but was watching it intently wondering if they were talking about him. He hopes not… Antonio surely looks scary with that axe. And he's sure the albino is not a sane guy either.

''Dude stop looking that's creepy!'' Alfred whined and he looked to his side.

''That's one of the two chaps that threatened me…. I can not trust them with my ... you know...'' He frowned and Alfred laughed.

''They are cool guys, relax dude.''

''You really stopped hating the German, what happened?'' Arthur raised one eyebrow and the American smirked.

''Prussian, he says he's Prussian and he told me he hates Ivan so we are cool now.'' He nodded and Arthur wondered for a second if the lost '3way' kit had something to do with the 'quick forgiveness'.

Later Arthur grabbed a letter from the mail box. It was to Francis.

Francis opened the latter and sat with a pleased smile making Arthur wonder what it was but he didn't have to wait very long to know.

'_'Cheri_, my father lost the cause. The money is mine.'' He smiled and Arthur sat on his side.

''How much?'' he asked curiously and Francis showed him the letter.

''Dear Lord of the fairy land. This is… wow.'' He blinked and Francis nodded.

''I will finally have my bakery _cher_. I can even employ help with this money.'' Francis beamed and Arthur smiled glad that he looked so happy.

Suddenly Arthur was stranded by one beaming man who started delivering kisses and pecks on his face and mouth.

''Stop, Francis… '' he weakly protested but let the man keep sitting above his legs.

''_Cher_, let's celebrate! _Je t'aime_ and I want to share it with you'' he smiled nuzzling on Arthur's neck.

''Oh lord... can't you keep it in your pants?'' he bit back a smile and Francis shook his head.

'_'Non_.''

''You pervert.'' Arthur smiled and let Francis capture his lips but as soon he parted for breathing Arthur looked up to him and bit his lip.

''Were you talking of me with Antonio today?'' he asked with concern and Francis shook his head.

''Non, we were talking about Ludwig and his huge need of sending me to the therapist…'' he frowned and Arthur sighed relieved that those looks were not about him but felt a bit concerned...

''You are going.'' Arthur stated and he sighed.

''I am fine but yes, I've told you I was going to…'' he nodded looking a bit uncomfortable and Arthur caressed his cheek fondly feeling Francis rub his face on it softly.

''I'll top frog.'' Arthur stated and Francis smirked.

'_'Oui, Oui_. You will crave for me soon though _cher_.'' Arthur pressed a kiss on pink lips and they kissed roughly biting each other lips and wanting more of each other as Francis shifted his ass above Arthur's groin.

Arthur groaned and grabbed Francis ass. Francis smirked glad that for once Arthur wasn't holding back as usual.

They parted again for air flushing and breathing pants. Francis licked his lips and Arthur simply succumbed to the words on his mind.

''I love you Francis… Bloody Hell… I want you so much…'' he murmured and Francis looked at him with wide blue eyes.

''You do?'' Arthur froze for a second and sensed the hesitation on the French so he simply nodded.

''You make me happy… do, do I make you happy frog?'' Arthur asked and he kissed him panting a husky ''yes. _Ange_, _oui_.''

Arthur kissed him again but couldn't forget Antonio's and Gilbert words and parted looking intently in blue eyes with worried green eyes.

''Do you feel loved Francis?''

Francis looked at him confused and realisation came to him making him stop shifting.

''Arthur…'' he started and Arthur shook his head.

''You are loved… Your friends love you dearly and I-, well, you know how I feel about you…'' he trailed flushing again and Francis eyes softened.

''Arthur… I'll never hurt you amour…'' Francis stated and Arthur nodded flushing even more.

''I'll do my best too but you'll have to tell me everything…'' he stated seriously and Francis pecked his lips.

''Later.'' he was a bit reluctant though.

Arthur hummed and kissed him again pleased with the answer.

''Good.''

Soon they were on the bed, because Arthur is not an animal or a young hormonal teen and wants things proper, and Arthur was above Francis taking his clothes slowly and kissing every inch of exposed flesh.

He took his blue blouse and licked his chest biting the perk nipples wetly making Francis gasp and moan a few profanities. Francis simply caressed Arthur's face and hair enjoying how the other decided to not hold back for once.

Arthur licked his belly and sucked on the navel grabbing his sides and pushing the tight pants down taking the briefs with them smirking when Francis proud need stood and saluted at full mast.

Francis gasped and bit back a hiss when his member was exposed and Arthur took no time to bite his inner tights and grip the pulsing member in a teasing fashion while looking for the little lube on the drawer.

Francis looked down with some vulnerability and hesitation and Arthur frowned wondering who could do that to him. When he found it he quickly poured the liquid on his fingers flushing and not wanting to look too vulnerable himself, especially because he was staring and Francis winked to him making him even more red and nervous.

Arthur prodded his rear and smirked when Francis bit his lip then he licked his shaft slowly pushing the finger inside while Francis gasped his name.

He kept pushing and prodding one finger and finally sucked on the pulsing hot need in front of him shoving another and starting to finger him slowly. Francis bended and watched him with blue darkened half close lids and Arthur felt himself flush even more to the attention. Francis was gorgeous and he wanted to show him how he used to feel the last few days when they, well, made love.

He finally inserted a third finger and felt his own pulsing cock paining him while he waited. Francis always made him bothered, he always made him want to go back to his teens and fuck him like an animal and now he was not restraining that much but still tried to be soft to Francis while he prodded him feeling his ass clenching and swallowing his fingers greedily.

Francis gasped and whined when he found his prostate ''Arthuuurr… ng. _nique moi_, now!''

Arthur took his fingers not so gently from him and dropped his boxers down pumping himself a bit to reduce the ache. God, he was so hot laid like that, legs open and hair sprawled. He almost glowed and Arthur wanted him so much that he rushed his own preparation. Condom, lube, look at him and kiss him because he was really beautiful and vulnerable with red lips and shove his cock inside that tight heat slowly.

''Ah, God… ang… Francis…'' Arthur panted pushing himself deeper and Francis grunted taking him and grabbing his arms with nails digging as he pushed his own ass up to meet him.

Francis opened his eyes and sighed softly watching Arthur with closed eyes; big eyebrows furrowed in concentration and parted swollen lips. Francis grabbed his neck and pushed him to himself kissing his lips greedily.

''Oh, Arthur… ung…'' he panted huskily and Arthur started moving slowly out and inside him

Arthur looked at him and gave a little grin creating a clumsy but hard pace and Francis mouth, soft and pliant, pressed against the shell of Arthur's ear and whispering "I love you, you're loved, you're lovable, _Je t'aime mon amour._'' making Arthur slow his pace.

Francis pressed his forehead to his neck and he swallowed thickly pushing harder and deeper on him slowly. He should be the one saying that, he should be the one assuring Francis… bugger... _Francis had to ruin his job, again_…

He stopped moving making Francis push down on him and look up to him and Arthur sighed. _He will make things right!_

''I was the one suppose to tell you that.'' He complained half heartedly and Francis blinked still fogged up with pleasure and need.

''_Qoui_?''

''Francis, I love you and …'' he kissed his cheek grabbing it a bit nervously. '' You are loved and I love you, love. I… God… You are perfect….'' He finished rather miserably on his opinion and Francis shivered as blue eyes started to tear a bit.

''Arthur…'' he whispered and Arthur started moving again.

This time Arthur was rougher, harder and deeper on the pliant man who swallowed him grabbing his back tightly and meeting his thrusts.

Minutes of pure rutting and desperate kissing and sucking on sweated skins they reached the climax.

Arthur came firstly, balls deep on the perfect ass of his lover and gave a low grunt. Francis followed soon between them with Arthur's hand pumping him and his mouth, soft breathing and deep teeth on his neck.

Francis grabbed Arthur who was still on his chest and kissed his head and Arthur surrounded his torso kissing the chest and skin he found.

After a quick cleaning they slept together and Francis murmured to Arthur ''you make me happy and loved.'' before sleeping holding him for dear life.

.

Eventually Francis told him everything. How he felt used. How he used people and how that took extreme repercussions on his life. Arthur took it all as deep secrets that he would take to his grave.

Francis for once felt loved and in peace with Arthur on his side and on the end of the day things haven't change much.

They still bickered everyday, annoyed each other, made love to each other and continued their lives together how they have been doing for months.

Arthur still worked on the office 'cause he enjoyed the routine that sometimes drove him crazy and Francis finally opened the bakery and took Matthew to help him.

Alfred decided he wanted to go around the world for a few months and took Ivan with him. Said man was not at all unwilling and gladly went with him. One year later Alfred asked him to be his man and then, well, they made it like teen bunnies again much to everyone's disgrace. _Yes, Cinema is not for sex. Not even public buses, parks, corridors, office stalls, elevators... dammit those pervert kids!_

Matthew kept dating Katyusha and soon they had a little man who Alfred wanted to call 'Mr. Hero' but the name was promptly rejected much to his sadness.

Arthur and Francis didn't have kids but were almost grandparents, young ones mind you, to Matthew kid. Alfred and Ivan adopted a young girl that made them drooling parents a few years later.

Arthur is happy and so is Francis. And to think that it all started with a loosing bet and terrible ways of life.

.

.Two years later.

Arthur was dressed as a punk. _Finally, after all those arguments and pleads._

Francis was laid on the bed watching him with hungry eyes. _Damn, he always wanted to top a punk._

''So you say you're the best I'll found chap?'' Arthur said in a not caring husky voice and Francis felt his member twitching and coming to life.

''Yes, you'll never found better than me I can assure you sir. Besides, I can tell that a man like you is not easily _pleased_.'' He purred smirking as Arthur gave him a challenging look.

Francis stood and walked to him slowly and-

***HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEE EEEE!***

Arthur's phone yelled and vibrated.

Yes, that was Alfred's song. He personally changed it. The bleeding git!

Arthur started murmuring profanities and Francis walked to the phone smirking but displeased as well with the interruption.

He was about to stop the annoying yelling when Arthur smirked and grabbed the phone.

''I'll show him.'' He murmured and clicked on the green button.

''Ah, yes… oh yes! You're so hot Francis! Oh bugger harder ! '' he moaned loudly and a bit fake on Francis opinion.

''OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' came the loud yelling perplex reply and Arthur smirked.

''Bugger off, Francis and I are trying to shag, GIT!''

He clicked the phone shut and Francis smirked placing his arms around his neck.

''Was that needed?'' he asked and Arthur frowned.

''Was needed that we had to listen to him being fucked last night? No, so it's only fair.'' He sniffed angrily and Francis pressed his hands down to grab his ass.

''I need to see this side of you more times.'' Francis winked and Arthur captured his lips biting them as Francis moaned and returned the kiss on the same coin.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the finale!<strong>

**YEAH!**

**Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing.**

Your comments made my day and even being slow and feeling that I failed a bit on the fruk you guys were and are amazing!

Yes, I feel like I failed on the bickering... I'm a pacific person dammit!

But yes, it's AU so it's fine I guess. I hope you enjoyed and that I haven't forgot a thing.

I really appreciate your love and I love you all my lovelies!


End file.
